Baka Assistant-San
by Melsavior
Summary: Sasuke has returned back to his home town after 10 years and has become a successful manga artist. With his new assistant Sasuke is reunited with his childhood crush Hinata. But to his surprise she has no memory of him what-so- ever. Will Sasuke be able to unlock her memories of their past relationship or will he have to start from scratch all over again. [SasuHina]
1. Chapter 1: She is a He

**Hello everyone, I decide to do this story over.**** The first chapter "She is he"**

**will slightly be changed to go with the new story line I'm writing, as for the rest of the chapters**

**they will be rewritten, although Sasuke's, and the lemon scene I will try to save those ^/^. I hope the second **

**rewrite will be better, and sorry if I offended anyone. Baka Assistan-san take 2!**

* * *

Smashing her alarm off the the blue haired girl looks up with a stream of drool on her face, strands of hair sticking up and droopy eyes staring up at space. Lazily getting up she heads to her bathroom across her room and stares at the mirror for five minutes before realizing she was awake. This was a routine for her, getting up, eating breakfast, and leaving for her collage classes. Unlike other days today was a very important day for her. Well of course she forgets causing her to be late to it. Being late tended to be a bad habit of hers

"_Oh no I'm late, and first day on the job too! Geez why __didn't__ my alarm go off!" _She said while running. Although it did go off, she just turned it off with out realizing

.

.

"_ huff, huff_ the apartment should around here somewhere..."

The Hyuga approached a fairly nice neighborhood filled with beautiful house and apartments that looked extremely expensive. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small wrinkled piece of paper with instructions on it. She read it several times until she knew almost everything written on it

When you reach the neighborhood you should find

an apartment complex, its the 2nd one on the first

floor,also try not to be too surprised when

they answer the door. Good luck you'll need it

-Ino

" I wonder why she told me I would be surprised? Well I am meeting my idol Yuki after all."

She gave a small chuckle as she walked past 3 houses until she arrived to the apartment complex. It was a simple looking apartment complex that seemed to have at least 20 residents in it. She walked past the first one until she stopped in front of the second apartment. The door was a light grayish-blue color with a mailbox attached to it. It was filled with mail, so much that some was falling out of it.

"I wonder if this is the right place..."

_Knock, Knock._

After a long 3 minutes the Hyuga knocked again, but still no response.

" _Oh no she didnt leave did she? I was late after all"_

While being deep in thought Hinata started to turn around when she heard the door slowly open. Starting to panic Hinata turned quickly and bowed her head low.

" H-Hello I-I'm your new assistant,I look forward to working with you Yuki- sensei!"

Slowly raising her head and opening her eyes she noticed it wasn't a woman who opened the door, but a man. A young man to be exact, he appeared to be around her age,he wore a white shirt with all the buttons undone reviling his abs, it also reviled his light blue boxers that were dangerously low on his hips showing his v line. His hair was coal black and a little long, with his bangs flowing down his face. He wore a pair of gray baggy pants with the button and zipper undone. His appearance in general was model material. It was scary to see how gorgeous the guy was.

"_ He has a...very nice body. Wait what an I thinking this isnt Yuki- sensei. I must have knocked on the wrong door, o-or she must have company over! Oh no I'm blushing!"_

"Hinata... Is that you...!"

Raising her head she was surprised that he knew her name "Y-Yes that's me, but.." The young mans eyes widened as a large smile came across his face. Any woman would drop dead by seeing such a gorgeous sight.

"I cant believe it, it really is you!" Walking up to her he embraced her.

"_Eh!?...What is he.."_ Placing her hands against his chest to push him away she was able to feel his toned body through his shirt which caused her to blush.

Releasing her he looked down at her"Come in we have a lot to catch up on."

"B-But.." Grabbing her hand Hinata stared into the young mans eyes

Hinata's heart throbbed "_Those eyes...where have I...seen them..." _Before she knew it she was inside the apartment.

* * *

It was a fairly sized apartment. It wasnt so large or too small. By the looks of it, it was enough for 2 people. The Kitchen was small with nice counter tops, it had two rooms that were a decent size. The living room had two decks on each side of the room, a small table in the middle and a small flat screen TV on top of a small brown cabinet against the wall, with a book case next to it filled with manga books. In all, the apartment was really neat. All most too neat like nobody lived in there.

" Umm is-"

" So how's Neji doing? The last time I saw him he was him chasing after a guy that got to close to you, is he still over protective of you?"

Looking back at him she nodded "Hehe, yes he is, the only thing that's changed about him is his appearance."

"Sit down at the table I'll get the papers out." Walking to his desk he opened a drawer filled with documents

Sitting down Hinata was deep in thought. "_How does he know so much about me, have we met before? I don't remember meeting him before.."_

Walking towards her he placed two pieces of paper in front of her. "W-What are these?"

"They're info pages, if you're going to work for me I need your info." Sitting across from her he rested his head on his hand as he smiled at her.

" W-Wait work for you? But I was assigned to Yuki-sensei, you know the creator of Star 5".

" What they didn't tell you? I'm Yuki Mikato,"

Eh...? EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH! Wait, you're Yuki-sensei, but you're a guy."

"It's nothing strange plenty of people dont use their real name,the reason I did it was because I don't to get attention to myself in public. I get enough of that already."

"O-Okay. Its just that I have been following Star 5 since it first came out, and finding out you're a guy is kind of surprising. Hehe... S-So what's your name anyway..."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, well it has been a while since I last saw you. Name's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, but still come on Hinata you couldn't have possibly forgotten about me!

"O-Oh I'm sorry haha..."_Sasuke...Uchiha...Where have I heard that name.." _Being deep in thought she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Hey what's wrong?" Looking up from the sheet of paper she blushed deeply. He was peering into her eyes as if he wanted something, without realizing it she was blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just thinking a bit, though I am still a bit surprised by the whole Yuki sensei being a guy thing.

Sighing he handed her a pen "...I'll get us something to drink."

Getting up Sasuke started heading into the small kitchen. Once in a while he would look at the Hyuga girl and just stare. "_Is she really the same Hinata from before..__." _Staring intently at her he didn't notice that he was spilling the beverage on the floor."_She has to be, her eyes, hair color, her fragrance, everything is the same as before...Well except her body figure that is...I cant believe how much she's changed.._"

Shaking his head he places a rag over the puddle of juice on the floor and started to walk back to the living room.

"Here, I hope you don't mind ice tea... That's really all I have except for beer and Japanese sake."

The Hyuga girl looks up and looks at the man handing her a glass of ice tea. Receiving the glass she gives a small smile.

"Thank you..." *_sips ice tea*_

After finishing filling out the paper the Hyuga handed it to Sasuke.

Name: Hinata Hyuga

Age: 22

Email: ILovesweets22XXXXXXx

Hobbies:Picking flowers, drawling

Job:Assistant

School Graduated: Konohona High, Konohona University

One personal fact: I am often called timid by my friends and family, I enjoy hearing the rain and eating sweets, and attending the fall festival.

Reading it over Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit. Looking up at her she was playing with her fingers, when she saw his gaze she gave him a small smile that caused him to blush slightly.

"I see you haven't changed one bit have you." Smiling at her, Hinata's heart tightened.

"_Where have I... seen him before..."_Being in thought she hadn't noticed when he had moved and sat next to her.

Reaching out his hand to her, Hinata flinched and closed her eyes instinctively, opening them slowly she saw her hair in his hand.

"I see you grew your hair out..." Looking into her eyes he gave her a smile. "Its nice, being it so long" Bringing it up to his lips he kissed it.

Hinata's heart throbbed, she had never met this person before and yet he seemed so familiar to her.

Slowly Sasuke leaned forward leaving nearly no distance between them."_This scent...I've smelled this before..._"She thought of this as she stared into Sasuke's coal dark eyes. She couldn't keep her eyes away from his, she felt they were hypothesizing her.

Approaching her, Hinata closed her eyes and pushed Sasuke away with all of her might. "N-Nooooo!"

Squirming away she breathed heavily leaving Sasuke confused.

"_He was...He was going to kiss me!?" _Furrowing his brows sadness covered his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I have never met you before! And I'm not about to let you do as you please with me, no matter how good looking you are!"

"N-No I wasn't going to kiss you or anything. _Although I would of liked too.."_

"O-Oh..." Feeling embarrassed she lowed her gaze

"Wait..what do you mean we have never met-"

At that moment Sasuke's cell phone started to ring and both flinched from the sudden disturbance.

"Damn who could that be?" Looking at the screen he signs when he sees the name on the screen. Answering the phone he looked at the Hyuga girl, noticing her face blushing. He couldn't help but wonder what came over him, as to why he was going to kiss her. Why did he lose his control at that moment. After a moment he focused his attention to his phone as he talked in a low and irritated tone.

"What do you want idiot?"

"Come on Sasuke, I'm you best friend! Can you at least be a bit nicer to me, geez you ever sound scary on the phone." Annoyed at the person on the other end of the phone Sasuke gave another large sigh before answering. Again he looked at Hinata, only this time she caught his gaze. She held her chest with her hand as she tried to calm down.

"Anyway what do you want?"

"Well I have a manuscript I have been working on and I was wondering if you could give it a look before I hand it in!"

"Why should I?" The Uchiha asked before he was about to hang up the phone."

"W-Well that's because you're a pro and I wanted you to look at it. So open up already will ya!"

" What you're here?" Getting up the Uchiha walks quickly to the front door, turning the knob and opens the door.

* * *

**This time I am certain the story will play out better, and for those who are new**

**I am kind of happy you werent able to read the mess of a story I had before.**

**Tell me what you think of the changes.**


	2. Chapter 2:Goodnight Kiss

**Not much has changed from this chapter except, well I'll let you see for yourself**

* * *

Opening the door slowly Sasuke hesitated and stops mid way not wanting to continue while making a very irritated face. Suddenly the door slams opens causing Hinata to flinch at the sound of the impact.

"Yo Sasuke! Man took you long enough to open up there." A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes entered Sasuke's apartment walking pass him with a sluggish walk.

"Why you... YOU NEARLY BROKE MY DOOR NARUTO YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke quickly stomps his way in front of him, blocking him from entering further.

" I swear I am going to kick you ass..." Clenching his fist near Naruto's face while Sasuke glares at him.

"I had to do that! You were taking to long to open so I-" Stopping short he notices the girl in the living room and brushes Sasuke aside, walking towards her. " Hey Hina-chan!"

"N-Naruto- Kun!?" Shock and surprised to see her crush, Hinata blush bright red as he approaches her. She never expected her crush to appear of all places.

"_ Hina-chan? Since when has he called her that?__"_ Making a puzzled face Sasuke follows the blonde into the living room and sitting down at his desk. Looking at both of them while they talked. "_Why do I feel uneasy?"_ He thought to himself.

"So what are you doing here with this idiot, were you guys making out or something?" Naruto asked as he sat across from her from the living room table placing his stack of papers on top of it.

"O-Of cause n-not." The sudden question caused Hinata to turn even redder which Sasuke noticed, causing him to frown a bit.

" W-Well remembered that d-dream job I told you about? Well I got it" Giving a warm smile to the Uzumaki.

"Ah thats right! You to told me about that, man I feel bad for you, being stuck with him. I bet you never thought that Sasuke was the creator huh?" His laugh and smile caused Hinata's heart to skip a beat.

"Hey Sasuke make yourself useful and get us some drinks will ya!" Turning his head he pouting at Sasuke who was working at his desk.

"What am I a servant, may I remind you that this is my apartment. I can kick you scrawny ass out of here if I wished" Replying to Naruto's command with a terrifying glare. Naruto turned his head and pouts. Only at the end Sasuke goes into the kitchen and pulls out 2 bottles of Sake and 3 cups. In the meantime Naruto and Hinata continue their conversation.

"A-ano Naurto-Kun what is that pile of paper?" Stuttering Hinata points at the pile of pages in the center of the table.

"Oh that, do you remember that manga I had been drawling for a while, well I finished it!" Showing a large smile on his face Naruto gets up and plops right next to Hinata grabbing his manuscript at the process.

"By the way what do you mean you have never met Sasuke before?"

"W-What I meant by that I havent met Sasuke sensei before in my life, so I assume that he had mistaken me for someone else..."Tilting his head Naruto looked at Hinata in confusion

"W-what do you mean you have never met him before, you two were super close back in the-"

Entering the room Sasuke slammed a bottle of Sake onto the table causing both of them to flinch. The good thing was that he didn't do it too hard so that the bottle or the table didnt break.

"Here you go Naruto." Glaring at Naruto, Sasuke placed the other bottle and cups on the table causing the Uzumaki to flinch and cringe at the site of his friend. He was giving Naruto a pretty nasty look. Eyes darting at him as if they were going to devour him alive along with a large creepy grin. Which for the Uchiha it was rare of him to smile at all.

"Uh...S-Sasuke you're kind of scaring me here." being grabbed on the arm Sasuke dragged Naruto outside the apartment

"H-Hey Sasuke what are you doing!?"

"Just come with me for a sec." Stopping short he looked at Hinata who was obviously confused.

"Can you start doing the backgrounds for those pages on my desk." Nodding her head Sasuke continued to drag Naruto away.

* * *

Once outside Sasuke lets go of Naruto's arm. "What the hell are you doing?" Glaring at each other he gave a small sigh.

"For some reason Hinata doesnt seem to recognize me." Crossing his arms he leaned against the door.

"She's been really awkward around me and when I tired to get close to her she freaked out and pushed me..."

"Yeah I notice that too, I mean you two were close when we were kids, so it's kind of strange... you dont think she has forgotten about you?"_  
_

"Of course not! Taking a deep breath Sasuke faced Naruto.

"At any rate it has been nearly 10 years since I last saw her, I guess she just needs a little time to remember..." Turning around Sasuke opens the door and they both walked inside.

"Oh yeah can you take a look at my manga already!" Walking into the living room Naruto plops down on the couch as Sasuke continued to walk to his desk

"Alright, alright fine!" Scratching his head Sasuke picks up the manuscript from the table and plops on his chair.

"Um Naruto-kun." Looking down Hinata was fidgeting with her fingers as she started to blush. "I-I hope you dont mind but I took a look at your manuscript... It was pretty good, but it still needs some work."

"Oh thanks Hina-chan" Giving her a large smile Hinata blushed deeply and turned her gaze towards her work that was in front of her.

Looking at their direction Sasuke gave a small glare at Naruto. "_Since when were they so close?_" Feeling irritated Sasuke placed his attention on the papers in front of him

"Hey Hina-chan do you want some Sake?" Holding the bottle up to her, Hinata blushed slightly.

"I-I sorry Naruto-kun I don't really drink." Waving her hands in front of her Naruto sighed in disappointment.

"That's right your not much of a drinker I forgot." Opening the bottle of Sake Naruto started to drink from it.

* * *

3 hours later

"Sasukeeeeee! Are you done reading my manga yet!" Turning his head Sasuke only sighed at the sight of Naruto's blushed drunken face. "Not yet you idiot, I only have 2 pages to go. Plus you have a lot of mistakes here, if it wasn't for Hinata correcting some of them I would have taken longer."

"Umm Uchiha-sensei I-I finished the backgrounds like you told me too." Receiving the pages from her he noticed the satisfied look on her face. He looked at her and gave her a pat on the head. "Good job"

At his touch Hinata slightly blushed and smiled back, turning abound she sat down next to Naruto, Sasuke couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Placing his attention to the papers he received his eyes widened "_Wow these are really good, the detail and everything._" Sasuke was amazed at the work Hinata had done. Looking at her he couldn't help but smile a little.

.

.

It was around 9:30 when Hinata left Sasuke's apartment. Bowing her head she turned to Sasuke "I-I'm really honored to be able to work with you Uchiha-sensei"

Turning his gaze away he muttered "Just call me Sasuke, I feel weird with you calling me Uchiha sensei."

"O-Okay then,goodnight Naruto-kun Uchi-Sasuke sensei." Hinata gave a small wave goodbye.

"See ya Hina-chan!" the blonde yelled, even though Hinata was fairly close to him. But what can you do, he was drunk.

"Hinata" Catching her off guard she stopped and saw Sasuke walking toward her. Stopping in front of her he turned his head and looked at Naruto and spoke in a low tone "I'm going to drop off Hinata at her house don 't do anything stupid." Glaring at him Naruto only grinned and nodded and went back inside.

"Y-you dont need to give me a ride." She stuttered as they approached a very expensive looking car.

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Umm Uchia-I mean Sasuke sensei?" She said as they he opened the passenger door for her. "You really don't need to give me a ride, I'll be fine taking the train to my house."

"Its late" He said bluntly closing the distance between them making her back up against the car.

"I-I know that but you dont need to really-"

"But I want to." Staring directly into his eyes Hinata's heart stung. He was beautiful there's no denying it, but something about him was familiar to her.

"_where have...I seen him before..!"_ She tried desperately to remember where but it was no use.

Giving a light smirk Sasuke backed away from her and helped her in the car.

* * *

Stopping at the red light Hinata was slowly drifting off to sleep. She tried her best not to fall asleep but it was no use. To make things worse the car was dead silent.

Suddenly a blast of loud music caused her to jump in her seat causing her to smack her head on the back of the chair. "Kyaaaaa!" She shouted as she moved frantically in her seat, looking everywhere as she held her chest.

"Wh-What was that for!" She turned her gaze to Sasuke who was trying to hold his laughter in.

"You still live on 118 Lavender Lane right" focusing his attention back on the road, he noticed her eyes widen

"Y-Yes I mean N-No, I mean, how do you know where I live..? Feeling awkward Sasuke blushed.

"I...I just.." He didnt know how to explain it to her, he has never been to her house before but he had seen where she lived when they were young but he couldnt tell her that. It would make it seem like he was stalking her (which he was)

Before he could speak Hinata started to talk. "I did live there not to long ago, but I moved in with my cousin Neji like 4 months ago. Its still close to my old house so I can show you the way." She had a slight pained expression as she said that which Sasuke noticed immediately.

Approaching a rather nice looking neighborhood Hinata pointed to the last house on the block. It was a large white home with a dark drive way that seemed to fit 5 cars. It had a multi colored brick walkway which led to a large wooden door at the entrance. The entire house was surround with large trees and fine landscape. The house appeared to have come straight out of a catalog.

Parking at the driveway Sasuke stared at the house with aw. "So...you live here?" Placing his attention to Hinata she only nodded.

"Yes Neji nii-san is a successful model and actor, so when I asked to move in with him he didnt mind. He said that he had a lot of spare rooms and that he wouldn't mind the extra company.

Giving a warm smile to him Sasuke felt his heart tightened "Hinata." Saying it a low to Sasuke stared into her pale lavender eyes.

" Do you remember when we were kids used to play a lot around this neighborhood"Gently grabbing her cheeks he faced her.

"Hinata's heart started to pond. "I-I do but..."

"But what?" Narrowing his eyes he was departed to hear what she was going to say.

"I do remember playing here when I was young but...I have no memory of playing with you..." Shutting her eyes Hinata's head started to hurt

Looking at the blue haired girl he couldn't help but admire her appearance. The light of the moon made her cream colored skin glow, her light lavender eyes, her pale pink lips. Sighing he leaned closer to her.

"Then allow me... to help you remember."

"Sasuke san-" being cut short Hinata couldn't react to what was happening. Sasuke had placed his lips over hers. Sasuke was kissing her!

At first she wanted to push him back, but shortly after she had lost her strength to do so. Then out of nowhere Sasuke pinched her nose causing her to open her mouth to breath. Taking that chance he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, Hinata jump at the feeling of his tongue inside of her.

Sasuke deepened the kiss "_Her lips... there still soft as I remember, her sweet fragrance...I want... more ."_Hinata at that point started to kiss him back. Their tongue entwined with each other. A small moan escaped her mouth which caused Sasuke to lose himself completely. He felt he was getting hard, she was arousing to him, he felt he wasnt going to able to stop at this point.

Suddenly Hinata pushed him away with all of her might "Mhh... N-o...Stop it! Squirming away from him, Hinata breathed heavily and she leaves Sasuke eyes widen.

Quickly getting out of the car Hinata gives him a nasty glare. "I...I told you that I don't know you!"

"Hinata..." Sadness covered Sasuke's face.

"..." Turning around Hinata lowers her head and sighs, closing the door behind her rather roughly Hinata walked quickly into her house.

Closing his eyes Sasuke faced at the steering wheel. He didnt understand why she was acting so distant from him.

"Goodnight...Hinata" He said under his breath. He started the car and drove away.

.

.

"Oh nee-chan welcome home!" Sitting in the living room Hanabi waved at Hinata as she entered. Rushing past her without a word Hinata marched upstairs into her room.

"_Geez whats her problem?" _ Sitting down on the couch she continued to watch TV stuffing her face with potato chips.

Closing the door behind her Hinata threw herself onto her bed. Staring blankly at the ceiling she traced her lips with her fingers to where Sasuke had kissed her, the hot sensation she felt with that kiss was still lingering. The feeling of his tongue inside her mouth sent shivers down her spine. Blushing deeply Hinata covered her face with her hands and started to roll on her bed

"W-Why do I feel this way! _This sensation...why does it feel so good and so familiar...Why do I feel this way towards someone I don't even know!? _

Looking up at the ceiling Hinata gave a large sigh "And now I have to work with him..." Closing her eyes she slowly drifted off to sleep

* * *

**So what you think, leave me you comments and some ideas and I will try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: A simple kiss?

**Hey guys just a heads up I did redo this page a bit and that includes Sasuke's**

**scene****, this page has some M rated stuff!**

* * *

Driving up to his apartment's parking lot Sasuke ended up parking far away from his apartment. He wasnt doing it on purpose, he just didnt realize that he did. His mind was full of thoughts of what he did. Not only his mind but his body as well. Turning off the car Sasuke leaned back on the chair and placed his arm over his face.

"_What the fuck did I just do..." _He thought to himself. Leaning towards the glove compartment for a cigarette his body flinched, a slight moan escaping his mouth. His eyes darted open at the sound he made. The area around his hips trembled as he noticed the bulge in his pants. Embarrassed by the situation Sasuke started to think of possible solutions to cool himself off.

"_I could rub one off in the car but..." _Turning red of embarrassment, he got out of the car and headed to his apartment.

Grabbing the keys from his pocket without trying to touch himself, he remembered Naruto was inside. "_ Crap I forgot he was here."_ Covering his face with his hand.

At entering his apartment he quickly passed the living room where Naurto was and went into the shower room. "Hey Sasuke" The blonde shouted as he saw his friend rushing past him. His face was red.

"Whats wrong with him, he sick or something." Raising an eye brow Naruto quickly placed his attention back to what he was watching

.

.

Inside the shower room Sasuke turned on the shower and stepped inside, not bothering to adjust the temperature. His body shivered as he felt the cold water hit his well built body. He hoped his body would cool down after being in the cold water, but it wasnt working.

"_ I guess I'm gonna have to rub one off after all" _feeling ashamed he reaches out for his erection and starts to stroke himself.

" Ah...Haa..." Feeling embarrassed, and ashamed Sasuke turns a deep crimson red at hearing the sounds he's making. Luckily the sound of the water running drones the sounds he was making not letting Naruto hear.

Placing his left arm on the wall to support himself Sasuke started to fell pleasure building up in his hips. All of this was happening to him because of one kiss? Despite not seeing Hinata for nearly 10 years he never expected his body to react like this.

With the precum covering his dick completely Sasuke bit his lip as the sensation of his strokes became stronger. He knew he was reaching his climax for as he started to feel heat rise in his hips.

Slowly he started to shut his eyes, letting his body engulf in the pleasure that is building on his lower body.

"Hi..nata.." As he closes he eyes remembering her blushed face, her half opened eyes that she had after he kissed her. He gives himself one last stoke and he comes. "Ah...Ah, ha...Ahh! Gritting his teeth Sasuke's body trembles as he reaches his climax. Allowing all the pleasure that was building to be released.

Breathing heavily he slowly falls to his knees, his eyes where half opened and his face was deep red. Watching the water go down the drain he noticed the white liquid that was mixed with the water. Sasuke's eyes shot open, he had never felt so much shame in his life.

* * *

Reaching a can of beer Sasuke goes to the living room and plops on the floor lying on his back.

"Geez Sasuke you took like 40 minutes in there what were you doing?" Naruto asked as he slurps the last couple of noodles from his ramen.

Looking at him Sasuke blushes slightly as he places his arm across his face.

"Naruto" pausing till he was certain he had his attention. "How has...Hinata been while I was gone?

Slurping the last noodle Naruto gave Sasuke a smile. " Hina-chan huh...Well I guess you could say that she's been happy for as long as I can remember."

"Oh...Is that so.." Siting on the couch he reaches for the towel that was around his neck and starts to dry off his hair. Narrowing his eyes he couldnt help but feel sad at what he said. He had hope that he would say something like "Oh Hinata missed you so much!" Or something to that remark.

Getting up he starts to head to his bedroom. "H-Hey Sasuke dont you have to finish-"

"I'll finish it tomorrow..."

"And can I stay over tonight!?"

" Sure... I dont care." Closing the door behind him he sat on the end of his bed staring at a photo that was on top of his drawer. Giving a bitter sweet smile looked outside the window looking at the clear dark sky.

"The moon sure is bright tonight..."

* * *

**Again those who went back to read this thank you very much-desu! And tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4: Guy talk

**Hello everyone, for your information I added another chapter prior to this one so yeah...**

**It involves Sasuke and a shower, So if you guys dont mind rereading the last chapter I wrote,**

**So sowy about this!**

* * *

Staring blankly at the wall Sasuke was tapping his pencil on his desk, he would keep looking at his phone frequently almost as if he was expecting someone. Across the room Naruto was sitting on the couch watching TV, he would occasionally glance over at Sasuke wanting to say something to him.

"_He's been like this for hours... and were is Hina-chan, she was suppose to be here hours ago." _Placing his arms behind his head Naruto leaned back and sighed.

Last night he couldn't remember exactly what happened, all of what he knows was that Hinata became Sasukes assistant, but she didn't recognize him at all for some reason, he nagged Sasuke until he looked at his manuscript, he started drinking sake, and the rest of it was fuzzy

"_I wonder if I should visit her..."_ Suddenly Sasuke got up and headed to the kitchen, going to the fridge he pulled out a can of beer and started gulping it down. Shortly after finishing it he pulled out another one and another.

_"Oh boy, when he starts drinking like that something bad must have happened... What the hell did I miss?"_

Being broken from his thoughts Sasuke's phone started to ring. Acting like the world was ending Sasuke rushed to answered his phone, tripping on the rug he ended up falling and landing on his face. Trying to hold in his laughter Naruto looked at his friend, he had never seen him this way before. It was almost as if he was seeing a completely different person.

Getting up quickly as if nothing happened he grabbed his phone, not noticing the slight nose bleed he was having.

"Hinata!" His voice cracked as he answered, sweat started to drip down the side of his face, his hands started to shake. Shortly after his faced changed back to his irritated one.

["Who and the hell is Hinata? At any rate where in the hell is my manuscript, your a day late Sasuke!" ]

"Suigetsu what do you want?"Giving a deep sigh Sasuke sat down on his chair and leaned back, while cleaning his nose with his sleeve.

["What do you mean "What do you want" Your manuscript is late, and I need it by this afternoon. Listen you have a habit of handing in stuff late but you promised that you would stop doing that!"]

Placing the phone down Sasuke went to the kitchen and pulled out another can of beer, and a rag for his nose.

"Umm Sasuke you know he's still talking right."

"Yeah I know, but once he starts talking he never shuts ups.

"Ahh... So who is he anyway?" Going back to his desk he placed the phone to his ear making sure he was still talking.

"He's a friend I made when I studied abroad, he deiced to help me start my manga since his father is the chief editor of the company I work for."

"Wow I never knew that, by the way isn't Hinata suppose to come here today, after all she is your assistant now." Turing his gaze downward Sasuke sighed.

"I don't think she's coming..."

"Huh?! Why not?" Getting up from the couch Naruto pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

Blushing slightly Sasuke spoke "Lets just say I did something I'm not really proud of okay."

Flickering his eyes Naruto stared at his friend. "Wait what?!" Peering into his face Naruto narrowed his yes.

"You didn't rape her did you?" Blushing deeply Sasuke slapped him on the back of the head causing Naruto to nearly fall off of the chair

"No you idiot why would I do something like that!"

"Ouch! That hurt ya know!" Rubbing the back of his head he scowled at Sasuke

"So what did you do!?" Turning his gaze away he muttered in a low tone

"I...Kissed her..." Blushing a deep crimson red Sasuke lowered his gaze letting his bangs cover his face.

flickering his eyes Naruto was at a lost for words. Another moment of dead silence arose.

"_Oh shit what the hell did I just say...!" _Panicking over what he said Naruto suddenly burst into laughter as he walked to the kitchen

"Hahah! That's a good one Sasuke...You kissing Hinata!Waving his hand at him Sasuke pouted and turned a deep crimson red.

"_Thank god Naruto is an idiot, otherwise I will never hear the end of it."_

"Hehehe...So what happen really" Smiling at him Sasuke's eyes widened, he had no idea what to say to Naruto.

Another long silence came across the room until Naruto finally realized it.

"Wait...are you serious..?" Turning his gaze downwards Sasuke bit his lip."

"W-Well uhh.."

"Y-You like Hina-chan!" widening his eyes Naruto stood up, he couldn't believe what he had just discovered from his childhood friend.

Glaring at him Sasuke pulled Naruto down" Will you be quiet, it's not that big of a deal."

"What the hell do you mean its no big deal. Sasuke Uchiha the one who said "I have no interest in women" is in love with a woman!"

Getting irradiated Sasuke glared at Naruto until he got the message to shut up. " So seriously what did you do to her."

"I-I already told you, I kissed her." Pausing Sasuke narrowed his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"She completely freaked out and pushed me away. I wonder what happened to her when I was away all this time." Sighing he closed his eyes

"W-Well I think any girl would freak out if a guy suddenly kissed her ya'know hehe..._ I wonder if this is a bad time to tell him that Hinata confessed to me when he was away, oh god if I tell him this he's going to kill me!..."_

* * *

"Hinata open the door already." Standing in front of her bedroom Neji let out a heavy sigh placing his hand on his hip

"Has she answered yet?" Walking towards him Hanabi stood next to Neji looking at the pale tan door.

*sigh* " I know she has a habit of waking up late but this is ridiculous, its nearly 2 in the afternoon."

Knocking once more Neji started to get irradiated "She hasnt left her room either, I dont think she's even eaten anything yet. Hinata open the door!"

.

.

No response.

"Ughhh, this fool is going to be the death of me, she needs to at least eat something..."

"Well actually last night around 3 in the morning I saw her going into the kitchen to get something, she looked terrible like a zombie and her pale eyes weren't making it any better" Hanabi chuckled as she remembered.

"Well at least she's eating...Wait what were you doing up in 3 in the morning?"

"Well I uh, hey why dont you knock on onee-chan's door one more time huh." Turning her gaze to the side she scratched the back of her head as she took a step back.

Turning his attention to the door Neji sighed heavily "We'll talk about that later, but first I need to get Hinata to open her door."

_*Knock, knock*_

"Hinata open the door right know!"

"...Go away...idiot..." the reply was weak and eerie almost like a ghost.

"Wow, I haven't heard Hinata onee-chan call you that before."

A vain popped out of Neji's head as his right eye twitched. Closing his eyes he clenched his hand into a fist.

"That's it if you don't open the door when I count to 3 I'm knocking it down! 1...2"

Approaching the door Hanabi gave a small glance at Neji. "Onee-chan its me Hanabi open the door will ya!" Shortly after that the door creaked opened.

Placing both of her hands on her hips she turned to Neji "See that wasnt hard now was it, I dont know what you were complaining about." Facing the room Hanabi marched inside

"I-I uh...tch." Pouting Neji slumped his shoulders as he followed Hanabi into the room.

The room was dark and gloomy due to all the curtains being shut, cloths were scattered all over the room, papers all over the desk and floor. It appeared as if a typhoon had passed.

"Onee-chan where are you?" Looking around the room there wasn't any sigh of life, only shortly after she noticed the large mass of blankets in the shape of a ball on the bed.

"Uh...onee-chan is that...you?" plopping on the bed next to her she slowly removed the blankets to see Hinata's face.

She had large bags under her eyes, her hair was a messy, and all over her face, it appeared as if she hasn't combed it in days.

Helping her sister get up Hinata's face was expressionless, she appeared to be dead. Her eyes were halfway open. Slowly raising her gaze she looked at Neji.

"I...Im sorry for calling you that...Nii-san.." Her voice was quiet and weak, it was obvious she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Giving a sigh Neji opened the curtains, Hinata squinted at the sudden light that flowed in her bedroom.

"We'll talk about this after you have eaten and taken a shower you hear me." Nodding her head Hinata got up slowly and started heading to the bathroom in her room.

"Hey Hentai-san we have to leave or do you plan on staying here to see her naked?"

"Y-You idiot I have no intention of doing that!" Blushing Neji pushes his way past Hanabi and goes downstairs to the kitchen.

_*Sigh* "_Guys will be guys." Closing the door behind her she followed Neji downstairs.

.

.

Stepping outside of the shower Hinata walked up to the side closet that had a full body mirror attached to the door. Looking at her reflection she wrapped her arms around her waist and turned her gaze. Opening the closet she grabbed a white cotton bathrobe and placed it on.

Opening her closet she pulled out a pair gray baggy pants that had a cloud symbol on the side, and a large light purple sweater.

"_I haven't worn these since high school...I hope they still fit.."_

After putting on her pants she started zippering up the sweater up, everything was going okay until she reached her breasts.

"_Huh? Were they always... this big?!" _After struggling to zipper it all the way up she looked at herself in the mirror, her breasts seemed to pop out at any moment.

"I-It didnt look like this in high school...ohhh" sighing she opened the door and started going downstairs to eat her breakfast (in this case it would be considered lunch) only to find a visitor waiting for her.

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far!**

**I'll try to update soon. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Breasts

**Hi everyone I'm sorry I took so long to update. If many of you are wondering that**

**this isnt a new chapter well I have palced a new chapter called Simple kiss as chapter 3.**

** So if many of you ****dont mind going back and reading it I would be very happy! I will try to update with a new**

**chapter soon!**

* * *

Heading towards the kitchen Hinata closed her eyes as she took in the nice aroma that was lingering in the halls. The smell of bacon and eggs was one she could never get used to. Approaching the kitchen she saw Hanabi sitting at the large marble counter.

"Oh nee-chan!" Hopping out off of the chair she walked towards her, narrowing her eyes she stared at her from head to toe.

"Hmmmm, good outfit, it really shows off your big boobs!" Grinning at her she gave her a thumbs up.

"H-Hanabi dont say that!" Blushing she turned her gaze to the side.

"Oh that reminds me, you have a visitor." Walking back to the counter Hanabi pointed towards the dinning/living room.

"A visitor, who is it?" Turning around Hinata started to walk towards the room.

"I dont know,some big breasted lady with blonde hair." Taking a bite out of her sandwich she continued to flip though the magazine she was reading

Smiling at her care free sister she opened the door to the next room and entered "Thanks imotou"

Stepping into the room she noticed a woman with blonde hair sitting on a dark blue leather couch that was across a fire place. Her legs were crossed and she wore a green blouse with a pair of brown leggings along with a white lab coat.

"Ah doctor Tsunade!" Walking faster Hinata bowed her head as she greeted her.

Eyeing her from the corner of her eye she placed the cup of coffee on the glass table."

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Tsunade." Getting up she patted her on the head

Raising her head she smiled. "I'm sorry Tsunade-san, its really a nice surprise that your're here is something wrong?"

"Yes I was wondering the same thing." Crossing his arms Neji sat down on a black leather recliner that was to the side.

"Well your father gave me a call the other day and told me to check on you to see if everything is okay, and by the looks of it you dont seem to have any problems." Eyeing her she stopped and looked at her breasts.

"And I see someone has grown especially in certain places..."

"T-Tsuande-san!" Covering her self Hinata blushed and turned around

"Oh come on why are you hiding them let me see!" Going behind her she started to grope her breasts causing Hinata to flinch.

"T-Tsunade...san, s-stop..." Blushing deeply she bit her lip trying her best to control her voice.

"Wow they really have grown a lot, you might surpass me one day, hmm judging by how they feel I'm guessing you're a double D?

"Actually nee-chan is a E cup." Walking into the room with half a sandwich in her hand Hanabi sat down on the blue couch.

"H-Hanabi!" Glaring at her sister Hanabi grinned.

"_S-She's and E cup!" _Neji blushed at the thought.

"Why? I mean I've seen your bra's and...hey Neji are you okay?"

Looking back at him Tsunade gave a evil grin. His face was a deep red and his mouth was slightly open. It was obvious that he was trying to not look at them.

"_Hmmm_, oh Hinata your breasts are so big and bouncy!" Groping her breasts harder Hinata let out a small moan.

" T-Tsuande-san...your holding them to hard..."

"_B-__Bouncy_...!" Turning around she tried her hardest to hold in her laughter from seeing Neji's expression

"And most of all there're ... soft"

*_Splurt* ..._

" Gah, Neji your nose is bleeding!" Blushing bright red Neji covered his face with his hand and turned around.

"Hahahah, I cant believe you got a nose bleed, what kind of pervert are you!" Letting go of Hinata's breasts, she walked over to Neji.

Falling to the floor Hinata sighed in relief. "_ No matter how many times she does that, I cant get used to it..._"

"Here you go Hentai-san." Handing him a rag Neji glared at Tsunade.

"Sorry, sorry I guess I over did it huh?"

"A-Are you certain you're a doctor?" Giving her a scowl he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"U-Uh Tsunade-san..." Getting up slowly she looked at her timidly. "I-Is there anything else you need besides...well you know."

"No your're fine, I just need to talk to Neji a bit and then I'll go, your in perfect health so I dont need to do any more tests."

"_What kind of test involves groping a woman s chest!?"_ Neji thought to himself as he turned his gaze.

Heading to the door Hinata gave a small bow. "Hinata I made you breakfast so you should hurry up and eat it before that big mouth Hanabi does."

Nodding her head she gave a small smile and closed the door behind her. Leaning back on the chair Neji gave a heavy sigh and looked at Tsunade.

" Well what is it that you want to talk about? If it has something to do with **_that_** incident then I want nothing to do with it."

"Well actually thats the other reason why I came..." Sitting down at a nearby chair Tsunade pulled out a couple of papers from her bag.

"What are those?"

"These were her test results from the last examination we did."

Looking concerned Neji moved closer to her. "Did something happened, is she okay?"

"Calm down she's going to be alright, the tests here show that she is in perfect health."

Sighing he looked at the papers "So why are you showing these to me?" Crossing her legs she closed her eyes

"The thing is... I dont know how to contact her father so Im giving you these. I want you to give Mr. Hisih those papers for me."

"I'm not some sort of delivery boy you know!"

"I know, I know, but can you do me the favor anyway." Smiling at him, Neji sighed with irritation.

"Alright..." Placing the papers on the table he took a sip from his tea.

"But there is one thing that has been bothering me..." Placing his cup down he looked at Tsunade.

"She might have recovered but she is not completely the same as before. I'm not sure if its just me or not but I have been feeling this way for a while now..."

Placing her arm on her lap she looked at the unlit fire place, not saying a word.

"With all the pressure she has been getting lately, and with her new job and all, Im worried about her, even though she-"

"Medicine has only come so far...Neji." Giving him a small smile she rose from her chair.

"But.." Furrowing his brows Neji had an uneasy look in his face.

"I hope you understand that, there isnt much we can do and besides her test show she doesnt have any problems but... Well at any rate I'll be leaving now, I have a couple of other patients to check on... oh and one more thing." Walking to the door she looked back at him

"You are constantly around women and yet you get a simple nose bleed from what I did earlier? What kind of man are you, and from you cousin no less." Glaring at her Neji turned red.

"W-Well thats, s-she's" Stuttering with embarrassment steam started to rise from his head.

"Just kidding, I cant really blame you though, Hinata really is a beautiful girl... well see you again Neji." Closing the door behind her Neji scowled as he clenched his fist.

"That woman who does she think she is?" Sighing he looked at the papers on the table. Reaching out to them he started to flip though the pages until something caught his eye.

Reading through the page Neji's eyes widen"What...is this..."

* * *

Eating the last of her pancake Hinata sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

"What wrong Nee-chan?"

"Huh oh...Its nothing." Smiling at her Hanabi narrowed her eyes.

"Don't its nothing my butt its obvious that something is wrong so spit it out." Pulling up a stool she sat next to her peering into her face. Sighing in defeat she looked at her sister.

"Alright the thing is-"

Before she could speak the door bell rang. "Who could that be?" opening the door she was greeted by a woman with blonde hair and a dark purple working suit.

" Hey Hinata long time no see." stepping inside Ino took off her shoes and walked into the living room with Hinata following right behind her

"Hi Ino nee-san!"

"Hey Hanabi-chan."

"I-Ino-san what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing? Aren't you suppose to be working with Yuki-sensei?" Turning her gaze to the side Hinata only bit her lip trying to find an answer, Ino sighed.

"You want to talk about it in your room?" Nodding her head the two of them started to go upstairs.

.

.

Sitting down on her bed Ino looked at Hinata more closely. "You have bags under your eyes, what happened?"

Sitting down next to her she closed her eyes trying to figure out what to say. "Ino-san I really am happy that you were able to help me work with Yuki-sensei but..."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Yuki-sensie is Sasuke-kun?"

Widening her eyes she looked at Ino "Y-You knew about that!?" Nodding her head she plopped down on her bed.

"Yeah I knew, and I didnt tell Sasuke that you were his new assistant either, I thought I would do the nice thing and make it a surprise for the both of you. Since you guys havent seen each other in a long while.."

Furrowing her brows Hinata tilled her head. "_ In a while does she mean Sasuke? What does she mean by that?" _Holding her head Hinata closed her eyes.

"Hey you okay-"

_Beep,beep_

" Is that your cellphone?"

" Yeah it is, its been going off all day." Reaching for her phone Hinata gasped as she looked at her screen. _ "Sasuke sensei called me 24 times, and he texted me 15 times!" _Suddenly her phone started to ring again but this time it wasnt Sasuke but Naruto.

"H-Hello..."

["Oh Hina-chan thank god your're alright, I thought something bad happened to you!"]

"I-Im fine, is something wrong?"

["Well about that... its about Sasuke."]

"Hey Hinata whats wrong, who is it?"Placing her ear near the phone Ino started to listen to their conversation.

["Hinataaaaaaaaaaaa!"]

[" Sasuke shut up will you!"] In the background there was a loud shout and the sound of rustling, it appeared as if someone had fallen.

" Is that Sasuke sensei?!"

[" Yeah thats what I wanted to talk to you about so can you please come, this guy has been drinking so much sake that he's starting to talk nonsense, I cant take it anymore."]

Pausing for a brief moment she looked at Ino who was waving her hand in encouragement. "Go, well talk about this later."

Nodding her head she sighed as she placed the phone to her ear. "Alright Naruto-kun I'll be there as soon as I can..."

["Thanks Hina-chan your're a life saver!"]Blushing slightly she hung up the phone.

"I drive you there so you better hurry!" Getting up Ino opened the door and started heading downstairs with Hinata right behind her.

* * *

"Hinata where are you!" Lying down on the couch with a bag of ice on his head Sasuke's face was completely blushed.

"Geez you dumb ass I cant believe you drank this much!." Smirking Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto

"Well _*hic* _That's because I'm an Uchiha bwahahaha ow, ow, ow my head...!" Holding his head with both of his hands he fell down on the couch.

"_This guy!" _ Walking over to him he handed him a glass of water and a pill.

"Here for your headache you've been complaining about it so take this." After taking the pill and gulping down the glass of water he covered his face with his arm.

"When's Hina-chan gonna get here..."

" I don't know, she said she'll get here as soon as she can. _Since when did he start calling her Hina-chan?" _ Sighing he opened a can of beer and started to drink from it. Looking at the ceiling Naruto suddenly smiled

"_ I'll take this chance to ask Sasuke some things now that he's drunk."_

"W-What?" Looking at Naruto Sasuke got up and leaned against the couch.

"Say Sasuke what do you think of Hina-chan?"

"Hina *_hic* _chan huh well I think she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she's kind and she smells really *_hic* _nice." Smiling Naruto could only stare blankly at his friend.

"Plus she has really large breasts, I mean they're just begging to be groped" Gropping at the imaginary breasts Sasuke's face turned ever redder as he made a weird smile. " Her thin waist and large hips... I wonder how good she is in bed... heh...heheh..."

" You disgust me I cant believe you- huh?" Looking down he noticed a bulge in Sasuke's pants

" Eww gross! What the hell man! You got an erection just from thinking about it you pervert!"

"Huh?" Looking down at himself his eyes flickered a couple of times.

"Oh what do you..."

"What do you mean by that?!" Shuffling away from him Naruto could only stare at Sasuke. His eyes were half open and his face was completely blushed as a line of drool fell down his mouth. All he wanted was his honest thoughts about Hinata but he never expected to hear that from him.

" But..." Lying down on the couch again he placed the bag of ice on his head. "I just wish she wasnt so distant from me...I want... to be close to her again..."

Sighing Naruto looked at him "Sasuke you-"

Before he could finish there was a knock on the door. Getting up quickly Naruto opened the door.

"Hina-chan thank god you're-" Stopping short he was greeted not by a blue haired woman but buy a short pick hair woman.

" Naruto what are you doing here, and where's Sasuke-kun?" Stepping inside she took off her coat and hanged it up on the coat hanger.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke's at the living room but I dont think nows a good time to-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Pushing him aside she ran to to the living room

"Well hello to you too." Rubbing his chest he followed her.

Clinging on to his arm Sasuke only stared at her trying his best to break away from her bear grip over his arm. He was never really fond of Sakura due to her constant fan girling over him, but he didnt hate her either. To him she was just down right annoying.

Staring at her the only thoughts that came to his mind was "Flat".

" If Hinata was doing this to me my arm would be consumed by her luscious soft breasts..." He scowled as he turned his gaze away. At that moment the room was dead silent.

"...Sasuke you idiot you said that out loud..." Face palming himself Naruto quickly left the room and went to the kitchen.

"_ May kami-sama help you because your're going to need it."_

Shortly after a loud slap sound was heard as a flock of birds flew away from a near by tree.

* * *

**For you convince...**

**Imotuo means little sister.**

**What do you think will happen with Sakura's sudden appearance? And what is the mystery of**

**Hinata's indecent? Tell me what you think ****and I will try my best to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Interruptions

**Hello everyone, now this chapter is a bit long but I hope **

**that isnt a problem for anyone!**

* * *

Sitting at the counter resting his head on his hand, Sasuke had a large red mark in the shape of a hand on his right cheek. Naruto also had hand mark on his cheek, both of them were staring at the table in utter irritation.

" Can someone tell me why the hell did I get slapped too!?"

Pulling out a bag of chips out of the top drawer Sakura made her way and sat next to Sasuke. "Well I cant let all of my rage out on Sasuke-kun now can I."

Making a cute face at him Sasuke only rolled his eyes as he turned his gaze to the side. He never did enjoy the cutesy act she did when ever she was around him for her true personality was the complete opposite of cute.

"Of course you can blame it all on him after all he was the one who called you Flat!"

"What did you say Naruto!" Making her hand into a fist Sakura stood up and glared at him. Both of them glared at each other until Sasuke stood up and started to head to the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going!?" Turning around with an annoyed expression on his face Sasuke sighed.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Huh?"

"I have to pee!" Closing the door behind him he walked over to the toilet seat and sat down. Giving a heavy sigh Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"This is just great, just when things couldnt get any worse Sakura had to show up... and plus Im still feeling like crap due to all the sake I drank a while ago, with these two here I feel like I'm gonna die!" Looking at his phone he made another attempt to call Hinata.

[The person you have reached is unavilabe please...]

"Shit..." Hanging up the phone Sasuke took a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were slightly red and his face was completely blushed. His hair was a mess and he smelled of alcohol. "_I should take a bath..."_

"Sasuke-kun, whats taking you so long?!"

" I gonna take a shower, give me 10 minutes."

.

.

Walking into the living room Naruto and Sakura were watching TV on the couch. The second Sasuke walking into the room Sakura jumped out of the couch and rushed to him.

"Wow Sasuke you look so sexy with your hair wet!" With her eyes in the shape of hearts Sakura leaned against Sasuke's chest.

"And your body is so toned!" Looking down at her with no interest he brushed her off and walked to his desk.

"Naruto you said Hinata will be here right?"

"Y-Yeah she said she'll get here as soon as she can, but I noticed that she is taking quite a while to get here."

"Again with Hinata, not that I hate her or anything, but geez Sasuke-kun will I ever be you #1 girl?"

Giving a small chuckle he pulled out a couple of sheets of paper and started to work on them.

"I have told you this many times Sakura ,but I just dont like you like that." Pouting she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. It was obvious that, that wasnt the answer she wanted to hear.

"And dont bother with the cutesy act, it doesnt really suit you.."

"_Damn Sasuke you dont have to be so blunt about it..."_ Raising an eye brow Sakura was shocked.

" There's only one person who could pull it off, no she doesnt act cute she is cute..." A smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he leaned on his chair.

" You mean Hinata...right Sasuke-kun.." Nodding his head Sasuke sighed

Stretching out her legs on the couch Sakura kicked Naruto in the side causing him to fall out of the couch.

"Itae-e! Sakura-chan that hurt!" Rubbing his side Naruto got up and moved to the short table in the middle of the living room.

Placing her arms behind her head she sighed in frustration "Mou! Its just not fair!

Smirking Sasuke placed his attention to his phone, looking at the screen he sighed. "No missing calls huh..."

* * *

Staring in front of her whole time Hinata remained quite not speaking one word.

"_Its been nearly 15 minutes and she hasnt said a damn thing!" _Finally snapping Ino made a sharp left turning making Hinata hit her face against her window.

"I-Ino-san what was that for!?" Rubbing her cheek she looked at Ino who was taking a deep breath.

"I know you promised Naruto to get there as soon as you can,but I want to know whats on your mind."

"But I'm fine I swear."

"Dont give me that crap! Listen I have known you for years and I can tell when something is bothering you. So get out of the car."

Looking outside her window she noticed that they had parked in front of a coffee shop called Caramelo.

" Cara...melo, is this a coffee shop?"

"Yeah this place is the best in town and once you're inside you'll see why hehe." Giving a mischievous grin she pulled Hinata's arm and started to drag her inside.

"_Oh no I have a bad feeling about this..."_

.

.

Once inside they were greeted by a good looking guy with sliver colored hair. He was wearing a butler uniform and had a cloth on his arm, and despite wearing the uniform it was obvious that he had a well built body. He had a charming smile and nice facial features, bowing to them he gave them a smile.

Hinata blushed at seeing him smile "Good afternoon ladies,if you be so kind please allow me to escort you to your table."

Once seated at the table the man pulled out a notepad from his breast pocket. "My name is Kakashi and I'll be your personal butler for today. Is there anything you ladies would like?"

"_B-Butler! Do this me this is a...!"_ Widening her eyes she looked at Ino who was smiling at the man.

"Yeah I would like a cappuccino with extra cream, oh and can I have a small parfait!"

" Of course and you young lady?" Looking at her Hinata suddenly blushed as she buried her face into the menu.

"I-I'll have a small coffee and a-a crepe and two c-cinnamon buns please..."

"Yes my lady." Placing the notepad back in his breast pocket he smiled at them placing his hand on his chest.

"I'll be back with your food as soon as I can, so in the mean time please enjoy your stay at Caramelo." Bowing to them he turned around and walked away from their table

Sighing Hinata looked around the shop. She noticed that there were other well looking men serving people as well. "You never told me that this was a butler cafe." Smiling in response Ino paced her arm on the table.

"Well usually this place is a normal cafe but once a week they do this special were for one day all the guys in the cafe act as personal butlers to the customers who come in."

"O-Oh I see..."

"We were lucky that we manged to get Kakashi one of the hotties of this place!" Grinning Ino looked at the rest of the people in the cafe. Sighing Ino looked at Hinata.

"Now the real reason I stopped here is because I wanted to talk to you."

"...Yeah I figured as much..." Looking down at the table Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Now tell me what happened? Did something happened at work that I should know of?" Turning her gaze to the side Hinata wasnt sure of what to say. She could just blurt out that her boss kissed her the very same day that they met.

"W-Well the thing is that when I fist met Sasuke-sensei yesterday he seemed like he personally knew me, even though I have no recollection of ever meeting him before." Raising a eye brow Ino looked at Hinata with slight confusion.

"Wait what do you mean that you have never met Sasuke before? What I could remember was that you two were close friends when we were kids." Furrowing her eye brows Hinata narrowed her eyes as she looked at Ino.

"_ First Naruto-kun and now Ino-san...whats going on? Why cant I remember anything related to Sasuke-sensie, am I going crazy?" _

"Ino-chan hello there." Being interrupted by her thoughts she looked up and saw a man with red messy hair and dark grey eyes. He had a slight lazy expression on his face but in all he was pretty good looking. Along with the other workers in the cafe he to was wearing the butler uniform.

"Oh Sasori-san hi there,heh you look good wearing that uniform." Blushing he scratched his cheek as he looked away.

"A-At any rate who is this young lady with you? Is she a friend of yours because for all I knew you didnt have any friends." With her right eye twitching a bit Ino looked at him with a creepy smile on her face.

"I do so have friends and her name is Hinata, we have been friends since we were kids her and I."

Taking a step back Sasori placed his hand over his chest and bowed.

"hajimemashite watashi no namae Sasori desu domo yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Raising his head he gave her a small smile which caused Hinata to blush slightly.

"Y-You dont have to be so formal with me..."

"No, no its an honor to meet the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga herself."

"S-So you know my father?"

"Well you could say that. You see my family has a small connection to your father's company so I know some things about your family, but dont worry Im not stalking or anything." Giving a small chuckle he sat next to Ino.

"Hey what are you doing? Dont you have to back to work?"

"Right now Im on break so I can do what I want." With all of them staring at each other the table became silent. All you could hear were the surrounding sounds in the cafe.

"_I cant tell Ino anything if he's here, its embarrassing as it is but with him here.."_

_"Damn you Sasori! Its hard enough to get Hinata to talk, and just when she was about to you show up!"_

"Sorry for the wait, here is your food." Placing the food on the table Kakashi's eyes widened a bit.

"Sasori what are you doing?"

"Hmm oh I'm on break thats all." With Ino glaring at him she looked up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san can you please tell him to leave he's being a bother to us."

"Hey why should I have to move-"

"Sasori." Smiling at him Kakashi pulled him up by the back of his collar and slowly opened his eyes. "These young ladies are our guests, you wouldnt want to bother them and make them leave now will you?"

"Well I was just-"

"Will you...?" Peering into his face Kakashi gave a large smile as a ominous dark aura surrounded them. Flinching Sasori backed away and bowed to them.

"P-Please forgive me for my rudeness I hope you two enjoy your meal, and it was a honor to meet you miss Hyuga." Raising his head he quickly walked away, bowing to them Kakashi followed him.

Sighing in relief Ino took a sip from her drink and looked at Hinata. "I still dont understand how you are not fat form eating sweets all the time?"

"Huh oh well..."

"Well it does make some sense though, it explains why your breasts and butt are so big."

"I-Ino-san!"

"Heh, sorry, sorry..."Waving her hand Ino smiled upon seeing Hinata's blushed face.

"At anyrate back to what we were talking about, what happend between you and Sasuke-kun?" Taking a deep sigh Hinata lowerd her gaze a bit.

"You see the thing is yesterday...Sasuke-sensie...k-kissed me..." Shortly after that their table became silent. That is until Ino started to chuckle.

" Its about damn time you two kissed! Is that all what this was about?"

"W-What do you mean thats it! I have never been kissed before and to have a perfect stragnger to that to you is just-just...!"

"_Perfect stranger? Something seem off hear, might as well not think about it so much..."_ Giving a smile Ino started to eat her parfae.

"So at any rate how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your kiss, now that I think about it that was your first kiss wasnt it?"

"Well it was..." Blushing Hinata started to fidget with her fingers. "A-At first it was a light peck but it slowly got deeper and deeper, h-he slipped his tongue into my mouth a-and I have never felt anything like it."

"Ah so it was a french kiss, good one Sasuke and by the looks of you it seems like you didnt hate it either." Hinata's face was deep red at remembering the kiss she had with Sasuke, the sensation she had on her lips, the feeling of his tongue. In all truth Ino was right she didnt completely hate it, but why?

"_W-Whats wrong with me!? Being kissed by a stranger and I liked it...whats wrong with me..." _Sulking her shoulders Hinata rested her head on the table sighing with frustration.

" Hinata if you keep running away from your problems you'll never be able to amount to anything."

Raising her head Hinata looked at Ino with half opened eyes. "Ino...san."

"Come on Hinata, if you just talk to Sasuke-kun about it I'm sure he'll explain why he did it. Plus from the looks of you it seems that you enjoyed that kiss more than you think."

"I-Ino-san-"

_Beep, beep_

"S-Sorry Ino-san its my phone." Looking at the screen Hinata gasped at reading the screen.

-Hina-chan where are you, whats taking you so long?

Sasuke's going frantic and with Sakura-chan

here Im afraid that he's gonna kill someone! Please hurry, Sasuke's insanity rests in your hands.

"Oh no I completely forgot about Naruto-kun!"

" Sorry my bad its my fault for bringing you here, Kakashi-san can we take our food to go!" Approaching the both of them he gave a bow.

"Well of course my lady, I hope you two have enjoyed your stay at Caramelo, I hope to see you again."

.

.

Leaving the cafe Ino started to drive the car rather fast which caused Hinata to grip her seat tightly. "Ino-san you dont have to drive so fast, you might get into a accident.."

"Dont worry nothing is going to happen, and besides we're almost there."

Looking at the message Naruto sent her a slight uneasiness came over her. "N-Naruto-kun said that Sakura is there, do you know why?" Looking at the road Ino gave a small smile.

" I have a guess but its not a good one..."

"What is it?"

"Sakura might be trying to get back with Sasuke..." Hinata's eyes widened as she heard that.

"Get back together do you mean.."

"Yeah Sakura was Sasuke's old girlfriend."

* * *

**For convince.**

**The phrase that Sasori said is a formal way introducing oneself.**

**At any rate I know this was a long chapter but, what do you think. **

**I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tension

**Hello everyone, I know it has been a while since I updated but recently I have installed this game called**

**DRAMAtical Murder, and the sequel DRAMAtical Murder Reconnect. I have been obsessed over it for the past weeks and yeah. **

**For those who havent heard of it, it is a BL game (Boys love, yaoi) and lets just say the sex scenes are...heheh... *nosebleed* Especially in Reconnect. If your interest in playing it I highly recommend it, the story line isnt bad and the art is amazing. Now enough fangirling over this.**

**I have written nearly half of the next chapter so I should be posting it with in 3 days or so, again sorry for the late update, hope you like.**

* * *

"K-Kanojo!?" Flickering her eyes Hinata's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah I couldnt believe it either when she first told me." Making a right turn they stopped at a red light while Ino gave a sigh.

"You remember the 3 years Sakura went overseas for some project she had right?" Facing Hinata she frowned.

"Yeah she was really happy when they gave her the promotion and all."

"Well during those 3 years she was gone she somehow bumped into Sasuke and they got together, it's weird how the world works sometime." With the light turning green Ino continued to drive straight

"How did you know they were going out?" Curious she peered into Ino's face.

"Geez she would shut up about it." Scratching the back of her head she sighed.

"Every day she would call, text, email, every form of communication you could think of just to tell me every little thing about their relationship."

"Oh I see, hehe... _That's weird, why does my chest feel so tight all of a sudden..."_

"So it's the next block to the left right?"

"Huh? Oh yes!" Looking up the light was yellow and it appeared that it would turn red at any moment. Smiling Ino drove faster giving no indication that she was going to stop.

"Ino-san?!"

"I'll make it dont worry."

"N-No seriously stop or else-" With the light turned red Ino continued to drive past the light.

The street was rather large and it took time to cross the road even with a car. Ino was half way across the street until a large horn sounded from the side. Looking at her window Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the large truck nearing their car.

"NOOOO, INO!" Closing her eyes shut Hinata held herself, ready for the impact.

"This is gonna be close..." Speeding up Ino made a sharp left turn avoiding getting hit by the large truck. The cars tire screeched as the car swung avoiding impact. Reducing her speed she turned left entering the next street.

.

.

Parking by a near a tree close to Sasuke's apartment Ino sighed as she leaned on her chair. "Man you dont get a rush like that every day. I told you I had it all under control, no need to wo-"

Ino's happy expression changed as she looked at Hinata. She was holding herself tightly her eyes where wide open. Her face was dead pale as if she had seen a ghost. She was trembling violently as she broke into a cold sweat.

"H-Hey Hinata I'm sorry, I didnt think that would have scared you that much..." Rubbing her back she tried to calm her down.

"Don't die..." Hinata's voice trembled as she whispered those words"

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"Don't die, don't die, don't die...!" Hinata held her head with her hands as her eyes widened more.

"PLEASE, PLEASE DONT DIE!" Shouting loudly Hinata's body trembled more as she started to breath heavily, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey Hinata, snap out of it!" Holding her shoulders firmly Ino shook Hinata, trying to regain her senses. "_What's going on with her?!"_

Suddenly gasping Hinata flickered her eyes and looked around.

"Hinata... are you okay?!" Holding her chest Hinata breathed heavily, closing her eyes.

A while later Hinata had calmed down completely, her breathing was steady and her skin color had returned. Stepping out of the car they made their way to Sasuke's apartment complex.

"Listen Hinata..." Furrowing her brows Ino looked at Hinata with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nodding her head she gave Ino a smile.

"Y-Yes I'm fine now, and I'm sorry I freaked out like that back there. I'm not sure what came over me..."

"Why are you apologizing? It was my reckless driving that nearly go us killed, Im the one who should be saying sorry here!

Continuing to walk Ino stopped and looked at Hinata's back. "_But still what was with all the Dont die stuff?"_

"Ino-san what's wrong? Looking up Ino smiled.

"Oh it's nothing" Catching up with her Ino could help but wonder.

* * *

Walking up and down the hallway Naruto was sweating like crazy. Occasionally he would look into the living room to see Sakura sitting next to Sasuke on the couch. At first glance it would appear like they are a happy couple, but take a second look and you see something completely different.

Each time Sakura got closer to Sasuke a snapping sound could be heard. What is that sound you might wonder, well its nothing more but Sasuke's patients quickly fading away with each passing second.

"_Geez doesnt Sakura-chan know she's stepping into her own grave, and where the hell in Hina-chan?!"_

With a sudden knock on the door, Naruto sprinted and opened it. With a familiar face Naruto's eyes sparkled with joy

"Hina-chan thank god your here!" Covering her hands with his he brought his face near hers causing Hinata to blush.

"N-Naruto-kun you're a bit close..."

"Oh sorry!" Backing up from her he noticed the blonde woman behind her.

"Huh, Ino what are you doing here?"

Crossing her arms she responded. " I just came to drop her off that's all, oh and Hinata here." Handing her a paper bag they both looked at it with confusion.

"It's the food from earlier, you didnt finish it and since you're gonna be here a while you might as well finish it." Nodding her head Hinata smiled.

"I decided to stop some place to eat which caused her late, so don't be mad at her okay?"

Peering past Naruto Ino tilled her head. "Hey where's Sasuke?" Walking towards the door Naruto quickly blocked her way giving her a weary smile.

"W-Well Sakura-chan is here and uh..."

"Oh can it will you, you're the one who texted Hinata saying to hurry so move it-" Before she could finish Naruto was suddenly pushed forward causing him to fall.

"Hinata...!" Standing at the door way Sasuke eyes were wide open, he broke into a large smile and started to walk toward them in a rather fast past.

Hiding behind Ino Sasuke stopped and dropped his hand that was reaching out to her, he turned his gaze to the side. "S-Sorry..."

Rubbing his ass Naruto glared a Sasuke as he was getting up. "Why the hell did you kick me like that Temee!

"Well you were blocking the way, so I had to Baka." Sparks flew in the air as both men stared at each other.

"Ah Hinata is that you?!" Passing by Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura approached Hinata and hugged her, with a large smile on her face.

"H-Hello Sakura-san." Looking at Sakura Hinata slightly cringed as she saw a ominous aura surrounding Sakura.

Looking from the distance Ino sighed. "Things are gonna get ugly..."

* * *

With everyone in the living room there was heavy tension in the air. Naurto and Ino were sitting on the couch, Sasuke was working on his desk while Hinata and Sakura were sitting at the low table.

"Hinata can you color in the areas where I have the letter B on them."

"S-Sure..." Before she received the pages from him Sakura snatched them from Sasuke's hand.

"I'll hand them to her Sasuke-kun, you keep working!" Giving him a large Sakura handed the pages to Hinata.

"Here you go Hinata!"

"T-Thank you Sakura-san..." Hinata's hands trembled as she took the papers from her.

"_Man oh man this is bad... if I know Sakura-chan she's obviously pissed, I need to do something and fast!" _ Naruto thought to himself as he broke into a cold sweat. Looking at Ino they both nodded knowing where the situation was going.

"Hinata can you come here for a sec." Waving his hand to her Hinata looked at Sasuke with a timid face.

"O-Okay..." She still felt a bit nervous around Sasuke so she wasn't really sure what to do.

Before she got close to him Sakura suddenly got up and blocked her way.

"Hey Hinata why dont we-"

"OK who wants to get some coffee!?" Standing up Naruto spoke loudly before Sakura could say anything else.

"Huh?" Both Hinata and Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion.

"That's right come on Sakura lets go get some coffee! _Good idea Naruto, for once you came up with__ something__ smart__!__"_

"H-Hey what are you-? Grabbing her arm Ino dragged Sakura out as the three of them started to walk out the door.

"You two need to work on the manuscript so we'll leave you two alone!"

"Huh why do I have to go to?!"

"It was your idea so you're going!" Winking at her Ino closed the door behind her leaving Hinata and Sasuke by themselves.

* * *

**Again I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible so look out for it**

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

**Hi everyone. I know in the last chapter I said I would post in two days... A week has passed.**

**Im sorry for that! By the time I get how I am really tired and the only thing I really **

**have time for is homework and taking a shower. I do have the next chapter done, so I**

**will be posting tomorrow!**

**Japanese help:**

**Ikou= lets go**

**hisashiburi= long time no see**

* * *

An awkward silence came upon the room. The only sound that could be head was the sound of the clock ticking away.

Occasionally Hinata would look at Sasuke only to meet his gaze in return. Flustered she would turn her head away quickly.

"S-Say would you like something to drink?" Getting up Sasuke made his way to the kitchen.

"U-Uh sure..." Pulling out a bottle of ice tea out of the fridge he poured it into two glasses with ice in them.

Walking back to the living room he placed the glass on the table near Hinata and walked back to his desk. Sitting down in his seat Sasuke grabbed his head due to a sudden pain in his head.

"Is something wrong?" Noticing the pained expression on his face Sasuke smiled in order to reassure her

"Yeah Im fine, I just had a bit to much to drink this morning that's all." Rubbing his temple he gave a deep sigh as he took a sip from his drink.

"Why were you drinking this morning if I may ask." Looking at her Sasuke gazed at the ceiling looking for a way to respond to her question.

"I...Had a lot of things on my mind and the dead line of the manuscript I have today. Plus Sakura came this morning, which made things even worse..."

"Oh I see..." She felt awkward talking to Sasuke. She wanted to ask him about the other night but with the heavy atmosphere in the room it made it quite hard to bring up the topic.

Looking at her glass another heavy silence came across the room.

"_What should I do... I need to ask him about last night, but... how!?"_

"Hinata." Breaking the heavy silence Hinata filched at the sudden sound of her name.

"Y-Yes!?" Getting up from his seat Sasuke got close to her and got on his knees

"...!"

"Im sorry..." Bowing his head low almost to the ground Sasuke started to apologize.

Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden jester.

"Sasuke-san w-what are you-"

"I'm sorry...about what I did yesterday.."

"Oh..." Flustered she waved her hands in front of her "P-Please pick up your head, and I-"

Lifting his head Hinata's heart throbbed. The look on Sasuke's face appeared like a puppy begging for scraps. She almost felt bad for him. He then lowered his again.

"I-I...Forgive you..." Saying it in a low tone she lowered her gaze hiding her blushing face.

"_Ugh what am I doing!? He's the one who kissed me and Im forgiving him, whats wrong with me?"_

"Really?!"

"Y-Yes so please lift up your head..."

Lifting his head he smiled at her "Say Hinata do you have any plans this afternoon?"

"Huh?" Looking at him she tilted her head with the sudden question.

"I was just wonder that's all, I hope it didn't sound weird or anything."

Shaking her head she looked at him"W-Well now that I think about it I don't, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason really..." Scratching the back of his head he glanced at the work on his desk.

"Shit I forgot all about the manuscript." Looking at the clock Sasuke sucked on his teeth. "If we don't hurry I'm screwed."

"Thats right! _I guess now isnt the time to ask him about yesterday..."_

* * *

**Nearly 2 hours passed and the sky was a deep orange color.**

Leaning against his chair Sasuke gave a loud sigh.

"Man Im beat, what about you, you okay?"

Looking at him Hinata nodded. "Yes Im fine, but I still cant believe we manged to do a weeks worth of work in two hours..."

Looking at the pages in front of her Hinta smiled. " And I still cant believe Im helping create my favorite manga of all time."

Upon hearing that Sasuke couldnt help but smile at her.

"We finished a bit earlier than expected, you said that you dont have any plans right?"

"Yeah why?"

Smiling at her he answered " Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"With you? To hand in the manuscript?"

"Yeah that is if you dont want to.." Shaking her head she quickly rose.

"N-No I would love to go with you. I have always wanted to know how the whole process of handing in manga worked!" Hinata's eyes sparkled as she looked at Sasuke. His face blushed at seeing her that way.

" Iku-zou" Smiling at her they both grabbed their jackets and made their way to the door

.

.

They parked near a large building that was near center of town. It was a Saturday afternoon and it was filled with people.

Looking at his watch Sasuke looked at a shop they were passing by.

"We have some time before I have to hand this in, do you want to shop around?"

"Eh?" Confused she tilted her head at the sudden remark.

"Why dont we go in here." Pointing to a little clothing store Sasuke made his way inside.

The shop was a rather small but cozy place. It was filled with winter clothing since it was almost the middle of October.

"_ Why would Sasuke-san suddenly want to shop around?" _Being deep in thought she was suddenly surrounded by a warm sensation.

"Huh" Looking up she saw Sasuke right in front of her." _Wha-?!_

Reaching for her chest she felt something around her neck, it was a white scarf. Stepping back he placed his hand to his chin, narrowing his eyes. It appeared as is he was examining her.

"W-Whats wrong...?" Flustered she lowered her head hiding her face.

He smiled at her. "It looks nice on you, Im gonna buy it."

"Eh?!" Her eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke. "B-But it looks expensive"

"I dont mind really." Heading to the cashier he paid for the scarf.

"_Why would he...do that form me, I barely know him...I dont understand."_

Shortly after leaving the shop they continued to walk down the street.

"Hey do you see that chick over there?"

"Yeah I see her, man she's got a big rack!"

Sasuke saw the two guys who were looking at Hinata from a distance. They couldnt be much older them he was. A sense of uneasiness came over him. As they were walking down the street guys would turn their heads too look at her. Even guys who had a girl with them would look at her.

"_ I get thats she's pretty but this is ridiculous..."_

"Sasuke-san is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh its nothing, where almost to the building"

After turning the block they arrived to a rather large building with a logo Shonen Leap on the front.

Looking at the building in aww Hinata's eyes grew larger.

"Sho...nen, doesnt that mean boy? I thought your manga was a girls comic."

"It is, its just that the girls department is in the same building as the boys."

"Oh I see."

* * *

At entering the building they were greeted by a woman in the front desk. She had brown hair that was in a bun, and wore a buisness suit. She also appeared to be a foreigner.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha I see you are a bit late in handing in the manuscript again." The main lobby was very large elaborate room with sofas and a fire place on the side. There was a giant television hanged up over the fire place that played up coming anime by the company.

"Yeah but Im handing it in now." Lifting up the envelop with the manuscript inside Sasuke smirked in a teasing manor

"Is Takahiro-san here?"

"Yes he is, he just arrived a few moments ago."

"I see thanks" they both passed the main lobby and made their way to the elevator.

Upon arriving at the 4th floor there was another huge lobby. It wasn't as elaborate as the main floors, but it was still nice.

"Do you mind waiting here, it wont take me long."

"Oh sure no problem." Walking to two large wooden doors Hinata was left alone. She made her way to the seats that were on the other side of the lobby and sat down. There too was a large television that premiered anime shows.

Shortly after the first commercial played another one played, but this one took Hinata's interest

"Love flower is being made into an anime huh?"

" Oh I see you're a fan?" Suddenly an unfamiliar voice came from behind her. Looking back she was greeted by a handsome man with dark blonde hair, and stunning green eyes. He wore a light sweater with a red scarf around his neck along with a pair of black jeans. Along with is gorgeous facial features he had a beautiful smile that it was scary.

Stuttering Hinata struggled to answer him. " Y-Yes I recently got into it and I am nearly caught up in the manga..."

"Hehe I see, its always nice to meet a fan especially someone as beautiful as yourself." Hinata couldn't look away from him. His emerald colored eyes were so clear and sharp that it felt like he was looking straight into her soul.

"Oh were are my manors, my name is Kyo Nakaba, my pen name for the manga is Rin Nakaba."

"R-Right my name is Hinata Hyuga!"

"Nice to meet you miss Hinata" His smile was so kind and gentle Hinata blushed at seeing it.

"Hinata!" A familiar voice called out to her causing the both of them to turn their heads.

Approaching them Sasuke gave a cold glare at Kyo.

"hisashiburi Sasuke-kun." Responding to Sasuke's cold glare Kyo merely smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's tone was harsh as he spoke to him.

Placing his hands in his pockets he responded. "Oh nothing really, I just came to have a chat with the chief is all. No harm in that is there?"

Taking a step back he placed his attention on Hinata "I feel like I should be going now, I'll see you again my dear." Smiling at her he turned his gaze to Sasuke who was still glaring at him.

"Take care Sasuke-kun" Walking towards him he spoke to him in a low tone so Hinata couldnt hear.

"Keep a close eye on this one, you dont want her to wander to far." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he grit his teeth, fighting the urge to punch him in the face.

Shortly after Kyo passed him he turned his head and glared at him until he was out of sight.

"S-Sasuke-san I-"

" Come on."

"Huh?"

"Im taking you home, lets go."

"But I-" Before she could speak Sasuke was already was heading towards the elevator.

* * *

**Again I am sorry for not posting sooner! So what do you think of Kyo? I do plan on making him a side character in the story so look forward to seeing him more. Tell me what you think in the comments!**

**PS-If I dont end up posting tomorrow well...****I just need to get kicked in the butt. So look forward to tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lullaby

**Hi everyone, like I promised I have the next chapter for you! In this chapter there is a song, ****but it is originally from a game/anime called Dramatical Murder that I have mentioned before.**

**I just love the lullaby so much that I decided to make it a part of the story. I also decided to post**

**1 chapter a week, so that way I can plan out things instead of making false promises.**

**Japanese help:**

**Kimi= You**

**Taiyaki= A kind of Japanese pastry in the shape of a fish**

**Oishi= nice, tasty, delicious**

**Yokai=Roger**

**Maji= Seriously **

* * *

Outside of the building Sasuke took a deep breath. The cool crisp air of that fall afternoon felt good against his face. Quickly catching up to him Hinata stood behind him.

" Sasuke-san Im sorry. Im not sure what I did, but Im sorry." Bowing her head Sasuke faced her.

Scratching the back of his head he sighed. "What are you doing baka?"

Lifting her head she looked at him "Well I just…"

"Listen you didn't do anything wrong. Im the one who should be apologizing, so…"

Standing up straight she nodded her head "Alright…" Looking at him she gave him a weary smile.

"Ne Nee-chan, are you alone?" An unfamiliar voice called out to her. When she turned around there were two guys standing behind her. Seeing Sasuke near her the two guys ignored his presses and approach her.

"We were just passing by and we were wondering…" Placing an arm around her shoulder he peered into her face. Hinata struggled to free herself from him, seeing that Sasuke snapped.

"We could go out for and drink-ow,ow,owww!" Before he could finish Sasuke had grabbed his arm and removed it from around her.

Placing both of his arms around her Sasuke brought Hinata against his chest.

"You bastards have some nerve hitting on my girlfriend like that."

"Hey what the hell man-"Stopping short from what he was saying the man froze in place. Sasuke glared at them with cold eyes. Cringing in fear both of them slowly walked away.

Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke's strong arms embrace her. His strong built body brought her warm and comfort, which caused her to be confused."Ano….Sasuke-san you can let go of me now…"

"**….!**" Realizing he was still holding on to her he quickly released her, and took a step back.

Turning to face him she blushed. "Thank you…"

"For what?" Sasuke tried not to look at her.

"W-Well for helping me back there" Fidgeting with her fingers she smiled at him " I really had no idea what I should have done so thank you!"

"Oh that don't mention it…" Embarrassed he turned his gaze away as he blushed

"Kimi…" Looking at her he sighed. "Do you really not realize when guys are hitting on you?"

Tilting her head she looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"_I-Is she serious? She doesn't see it!? _N-Never mind forget that I asked." Looking at his watch he glanced over at Hinata.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Eh?"

"It's almost 7 and I was wondering if you're hungry."

"Now that you mention it I am a bit hungry."

"Great, there's this taiyaki stand in the park near by and I would like to go there if that's okay with you." Nodding her head she smiled at him.

"Yeah I would love too!"

* * *

They entered a rather nice looking park that was at least 3 blocks from were they were. There were many families there and it was rather peaceful. They approached a stand with a huge colorful sign displayed on the top.

"Oishi?"

"Yeah, every time I hand in my manuscript I come here to this stand." Coming up to the stand he rang a small bell that was on the counter.

"Oi Usagi you here?!"

"Yo Sasuke-kun Hisashubori, what can I get ya' today!" A man who appeared to be in his late 40s came out from the back of the stall to attend them. He wore a white apron and a white chefs hat. He had a couple of wrinkles under his eyes and a stubble beard. In all he had a strange gentle aura about him.

"Two of the regulars if you dont mind."

"Yokai! Hmm and who is that lovely lady with you?" Peering behind Sasuke he looked at Hinata

"H-Hello sir." Bowing her head she stuttered as she answered him.

"Hehe is she your girlfriend or something? You lucky bastard, you got yourself a beauty there!" Both of them blushed as they exchanged looks to one another.

"Y-You're wrong Im just his assistant is all!" She waved her hands in front of her as she blushed even harder.

"_You didnt have to say it so bluntly..."_ Frowning Sasuke placed both of his hands in his pockets.

"Bwahaha, what every you say, here you go its on the house!" Receiving the bag Hinata smiled as she bowed her head.

"So what are you going to do afterwords hmm? Dont be having to much fun you hear."

"...?" Hinata's face turned a deep shade of red. Grabbing her arm Sasuke started to walk away.

"Lets go Hinata" Looking back at him she could see that his ears were red.

"Take care you two!"

.

.

Sitting down on a bench by a large white ground fountain they started to eat the food. While taking a bit Sasuke noticed Hinata not eating.

"Whats up, not hungry?"

"O-Oh no thats not it, its just...!" Looking oddly at the taiyaki Sasuke smirked at her

"Dont tell me you've never seen tayaki before?" Biting the bottom of her lip it was obvious that she was embarrassed. At seeing that Sasuke burst out laughing

"Maji, you've never eaten taiyaki?"

"D-Dont laugh at me, its embarrassing." She puffed out her cheeks in frustration. She quickly took a bit while her cheeks were still puffed.

"Well?" Peering into her face Hinata's eyes widened.

"I-Its delicious!"

Sasuke smiled at her."You really havent changed at all..."

"Huh?" Sighing Sasuke looked away from her and stared at the fountain in front of them. Looking at his direction she noticed the number of couples around them.

She felt a bit embarrassed being with Sasuke after she realized she was with him alone. "_Thats right I have to ask him about yesterday, other wise I' never will!"_

"S-Sasuke- san-"

"Hey do you still remember that lullaby you used to sing?"

"Huh?" The sudden question caught Hinata completely by surprise.

"Lu-llaby?"

"You know, you called it the Jellyfish song, if I remember correctly." Hinata looked down to her lap. The name of the song sounded familiar to her, but she couldnt recall exactly were it was from. Closing her eyes she tried desperately to remember where that song came from.

"I-Im sorry I dont remember that song at all.." Furrowing her brows she looked at Sasuke who had his eyebrows raised.

"_She's forgotten about that too?'_ Feeling worried about her he closed his eyes as he raised his head up.

"Im not sure what happen when I was gone for the past 10 years, but..." Breathing out he looked at Hinata. The sun had set and the lights around the park had turned on. The lights that where inside the fountain had also turned on which made the water a light blue color.

Sasuke stared at Hinata with utter amazement. The lights from inside the fountain reflected against her face. Her pale eyes and creamy colored skin glowed in the night. She was beautiful, like a fragile doll that could break if not treated right.

"The memory of that song you sang to me I could never forget..." Taking a deep breath Sasuke started to sing.

"Yura yura yurameku namino ma ni ( Sway, sway, swaying, between the waves)

kira kira kagayaku koe wa tatta yume (Shine, shine, shining, the voice is only)

kanata he to" (A distant dream)

"Hinata's eyes widened as her mouth opened a bit. His voice was a bit off but it was soft and gentle. It was a bit easy to tell that he was embarrassed since his face was a bit red, but his appearance was stunning. His face was gentle and kind, and of all things the song that the song was beautiful, and familiar to her.

Right before Sasuke sang the next lyric Hinata joined in.

"yume miru kurage wa uta utau yo..." (The jellyfish sings a songs as its dreams) Opening his eyes Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

"So...You do remember."

Holding her head Hinata closed her eyes shut. "I-I dont know it just suddenly came to me-ow..."

"Are you okay?" Worried he held her back as she nodded her head.

"Y-Yes Im fine, but its same thing happened to me this afternoon when Ino drove us to your apartment."

"Does this happen often?"

"No..." She fell silent, looking at Sasuke her face was serious.

"Sasuke-san I have been trying to ask you this..." Biting her lip she slightly turned her gaze.

"Yesterday why...Why did you kiss me?" Turning his head towards the fountain Sasuke didnt say a word. The reflection of the water shined in his dark coal colored eyes.

After what seemed an eternity he replied "You... really dont remember..."

Facing her his face had a slight pained expression on it. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw him, the face he had made her chest tighten

"I kissed you because..." Leaning closer to her he reached for her cheek "I love you."

* * *

**YESSS I did it! I manged to post this chapter! I just had to insert that song in here though.**

**It is a very lovely song if you wish to hear it. Its called Clear's Jellyfish ****lullaby, but make sure you search**

**for the anime version cuze theres a game version of it too! Look forward to next weeks chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Warm tears

**Hi ya' everyone, here is this weeks chapter. In my opinion this chapter is a bit "slow". I also was a bit**

**stumped as to exactly what I should write.**** So after bouncing a ball on the wall for like 2 hours, and listening to **

**romantic music I managed to get some ideas for this chapter and for the next couple of chapters.**

**Japanese help**

**Aishiteru= I love you with a deeper meaning**

* * *

"I kissed you because... I love you."

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke. She was in utter shock, for she couldnt believe what he just said.

"H-How..." Turning her gaze she stared at the ground trying to process what he just said. "How can you be in love with me... when you barely even know me?"

A pained expression washed over Sasuke's face. "You're wrong."

"Huh" Facing him Hinata's heart throbbed. Sasuke's face was so close to her's that they were nearly touching. "_H-He's so close!"_

"Its clear that you dont remember, so I'll tell you." Backing away from her he faced in the direction of the fountain. "You and I were friends many years ago at least we started out as friends, but slowly as time pasted we bonded more and more and before I realized it I had fallen in love with you. What I could tell you had fallen for me but..." Closing the distance between them Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"I... promised you that I would come back, that I would never forget you, but it seems that you have forgotten about me..."

"But I..._Why cant I remember him? " _She closed her eyes shut.

"Hinata look at me..."Grabbing her face gently with both of his hands Sasuke brought her face close to his.

"...!" Hinata's heart throbbed. Sasuke's appearance in the night was breath taking. The light of the fountain reflected on his pale skin, and dark eyes so beautifully that it was scary to think that he was human.

"Aishiteru Hinata..." Sasuke placed his lips on top of hers. Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"_He's... kissing me again! But why am I... not resisting..."_ It was a soft and tender kiss, but it still made her heart pound. She closed her eyes as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, she stopped fighting it and went with it.

After separating from the kiss Sasuke embraced Hinata tightly.

"Why...why cant you... remember me..." His voice was horse and low.

"_Is he...crying...!"_ Embracing him in return she felt the warm tears fall on her shoulder. She couldnt understand his frustration, and that made her frustrated as well. Before she new it tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Holding her even tighter he whispered into her ear "Please lets just stay like this...a little while longer."

"Okay..._ Why, why cant I recall Sasuke-san at all...?" _

.

.

Walking up to the front door Hianta bowed her head to Sasuke "Thank you Sasuke-san, for everything."

"..."

"Whats wrong?" Facing her Sasuke had a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I...Im sorry you had to see me that way, and also about...the kiss from earlier."

"Oh." Flustered she turned her gaze away from his. She had almost completely forgotten about it.

"Well I-"

"If you're going to come in then hurry up-" Opening the door Neji stood in place as he looked at the both of them.

"Sasuke...Uchiha?"

"Neji Hyuga.."

"_Neji-niisan knows Sasuke-san too?" _Confusion and frustration filled Hinata's mind.

"I heard rumors that you were back, but I didnt think they were true."

"Well Im here in front of you arent I?"

"Still annoying as ever I see-"

"Excuse me." Pushing past Neji Hinata walked quickly into the house and upstairs into her room.

"Oi Hinata!" Facing Sasuke Neji glared at him. "What did you do to her?"

"I didnt do anything! All I did was bring her home!" Sasuke snapped at Neji as they both glared at each other.

Sighing Neji crossed his arms "Honestly I dont understand what she see's in you..."

"Dont worry... she doesnt see me that way anymore..." Placing his hands in his pockets Sasuke lowered his head letting his bangs cover his face.

Quickly facing his direction Neji furrowed his brows " What... did you say...?"

"She.. doesnt see me that way, she doesnt remember me at all actually" A sorrowful smile appeared on his face, and at that moment Neji felt disturbed. How could his younger cousin have forgotten about the man she was in love with for over 10 years?

Turning around Sasuke started to walk to his car " See ya..." There he left Neji standing at the doorway by himself.

* * *

Laying down on her bed holding a penguin stuffed animal Hinata stared at the cieling. She couldnt understand as to why everyone knew who Sasuke was, but she didnt.

"Why is it that I cant remember him? Why, why why...Why!" Throwing the penguin against the wall she rolled onto her side. Blushing red she tracked her lips as she remembered the kiss she had with Sasuke at the park. Her heart started to beat fast as she started to remember.

"_Why did I let him kiss me again... why didnt I resist...?" _Hinata's head was in turmoil, her heart was filled with mixed emotions.

"Sasuke...Uchiha, who exactly are you?" Closing her eyes she slowly drifted to sleep

_._

_._

_"Mama, mama!"_ A little girl with short dark blue was running towards a garden of roses. She was out of breath, but she had a large smile on her face, nearly tripping with each step she took. There in the middle of the garden was a woman with long dark blue hair on a bench reading a book. Upon seeing the little girl she smiled as she placed her book down.

_*Chuckle* "Hinata-chan what are you doing up this early?"_

_"I want you to read me this book mama!" _Reaching for her backpack she pulled out a large picture book and held it to her mother.

_"A Jellyfish's Dream? But I read you that last night."_

_"But...I want you to read it..." _A small frown appeared on the girl's face. Smiling the mother patted her lap indicating to the little girl to get on. The little girl's face brighten as she struggled to get on her mother's lap.

Opening the book the mother began to read the book. "_ Once upon a time a little jellyfish was wondering around the sea..." _As she read the story the little girl started to drift to sleep.

Noticing the little girl was fast asleep the mother closed the book and held her daughter in her arms. _"You were tired after all Hinata-chan..."_

The image of both of them slowly got father and father away till everything went completely white.

.

.

Opening her eyes Hinata squinted as the ray of sunlight peered through the curtains of her window. Rising slowly from her bed she held her head as she closed her eyes.

"_That dream again...thats the sixth time this week..." _Walking to the bathroom she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Looking into the mirror she saw her reflection, and it wasnt a very pretty one. Her hair was all over the place as she had traces of drool on the side of her face. Flickering her eyes a couple of times she blushed as she remembered the events of last night.

"_What's wrong...with me...?"_

Stepping out of the bathroom she changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a loose elegant light blue top.

"Hinata are you up?"

"Yeah you can come in" Stepping into her room Neji held a tray with food on it, placing it on her desk he noticed how well dressed she was.

"Whats the occasion?" A small pause came until she finally spoke up.

"Im...going to see my mother..."

"Oh" Looking at the picture on top of her drawer he sighed.

"I see, its that day of the year huh, sorry I asked."

"N-No its okay, I just thought that I need to clear my head too is all..." Before she left her room Neji spoke up

"Listen Hinata, your father called and-" Stopping short Hinata faced Neji cutting him off before he could finish

"Is it about the inheritance?"Without saying a word Neji nodded his head. "Also I wanted to talk to you about that Uchiha-"

"Neji-niisan, Im sorry but I dont want to talk about the inheritance or Sasuke-san right now."

"Hinata." Without listening to the rest of what he had to say Hinata went down stairs and out the door.

* * *

**I dont really have anything to say about this chapter. I know that it was a bit slow but trust me just bear with me!**

**See you next week!**


	11. Chapter 11: Friends: A new bond forms?

**Hey guys! So this week was a bit rough for me so it took me a while to place this chapter together.**

**But I promise I will try to update each week!**

* * *

Hearing the roaring sounds of the train from the distance, Hinata continued to walk down a gravel path. Reaching near the top of a small hill she gazed back, and stared at the scenery of the town. The light fog covered the town, almost making it disappear.

Nearing a large metal gate she slowly opening it and walked in. It was a small cemetery surrounded by trees that were barley covered with deep orange red leaves. The ground was covered with a carpet of yellow, red, and orange leaves. Passing by marble tomb stones Hinata approached the largest marble tombstone with the inscription Hyuga on it.

Placing the banquet of Carnations she placed her hands together and closed her eyes.

_"Hello mother how have you been?... I just wanted to tell you that everything is fine with us and, I wanted to tell you that I got the job I have always wanted..."_

A strong gust of wind came and shook the trees, causing the remaining leaves to fall off. Trembling with the unexpected cold air, Hinata kept her composure.

_"Well the truth is... the person I am working for is in love with me...and I dont even know him...What should I do. Can you please help me...Mother." _Opening her eyes she gave a small sigh as she looked at the clear morning sky.

"Winter sure is coming early this year..."

.

.

After leaving her mothers grave Hianta decide to walk around and enjoy the scenery, not realizing how much time has passed. It was around noon when Hianta arrived at the train station.

"Where's Neji-niisan...?  
Sitting on a bench she closed her eyes as she sighed

"Hinata-san is that you? Opening her eyes she was greeted by a man with blond hair and emerald colored eyes.

"Kyo...Nakaba?" Smiling he approached her.

"Hehe, its quiet an honor that you remember me, so what is a lovely lady doing here all by herself?"

"Well Im just waiting for my cousin to pick me up..." She hesitated as she spoke to Kyo. There was this uneasiness that took over her that she couldnt explain.

"Oh I see, its pretty cold this morning why dont we go have a coffee or something. There's this cafe nearby that I have been wanting to check out. Why dont you join me"

"Oh but I-" Looking up Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Kyo's smile was so gentle and kind it made it almost impossible to say no. "O-Oaky but only for a little while..."

"Really okay then, lets go." Getting up they started to walk side by side.

* * *

Hinata's face formed a crooked smile as she read the sign.

"C-Caramelo. _What are we doing here!?"_

"Oh so you've heard of it? I hear that the coffee and pastries here are delicious." When he looked at Hinata's face Kyo grew worried "Is something the matter?"

Waving her hand she stuttered. "O-Oh its nothing at all,umm by the way what day is it?"

Chuckling at her he answered "Its Sunday, my arent you a fogetful one."

"Hehe I suppose I am."

Entering the cafe they were greeted by a friendly looking waitress. She was wearing a white top and a black skirt. Looking around there more female works which made Hinata feel a bit more relaxed.

"_ I guess Ino was right, this is a normal caffee. There are more female workers today..."_

"A table for two if you dont mind" Kyo spoke in a low cool tone as he stepped closer to Hinata

"Of course right this way." They were escorted to a table near the front of the cafe which made it easy to look inside as it was to look out.

"So what would you like anything to drink?"

"I would like hot tea if you dont mind."

"Okay one hot tea and you miss?"

"O-Oh I'll have the same thing as him."

"Okay I will be right back with your drinks."

"Hey do you see that guy over there!"

"Yeah I know isnt he so hot, we should go ask him out!"

"But that girl with him, could she be his girlfriend?"

Slightly turning her head Hinata noticed a pair of girls looking at their direction. She noticed how much attention Kyo got, when suddenly one of the girls approached their table.

"Excuse me are you free right now?" Not saying a word Kyo looked up at the girl.

"M-My friend and I were wondering if that-"

"I appreciate the offer but right now Im spending time with my girlfriend, so if you'd be so kind can you please leave us alone."

"_G-Girlfriend!?"_ Hinata felt her face heat up with embarrassment

"O-Oh Im sorry!" Before going back to the table the girl gave Hinata a nasty glare that caused her to flinch. "_W-What did I do...?"_

"Im sorry for putting you on the spot like that Hinata-san"

"O-Oh its okay really, but umm... Does that happen often?"

"What does?"

"I mean... When girls come on to you like that, does that happen a lot?"

Closing his eye Kyo smiled at her. "Yes it does, although at times it can be quite annoying. I cant go to places like this with out having someone approach me."

"I see. _ I wonder if its the same thing with Sasuke-san. Wait why am I thinking of him!?"_

"So how is everything with Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her thoughts Hinata looked at Kyo

" I mean how is it working with him, hope Sasuke-kun isnt treating you badly."

"Oh no everything it going great so far."

"Well thats good to hear, I would never forgive him if he did something bad to you."

"Thank you for worring about me... I hope you dont mind me asking but are you friends with Sasuke-san?" Looking at Hinata he smiled.

"Yes you could say that. I have known him for some time now... you could say we're rivals." A mischievous smile came across his face which caused Hinata's heart beat to quicken.

"_ Why is my heart beating so fast...!?"_

"Sorry for the wait here is your tea, please enjoy." Placing the tea on the table she bowed taking a quick glance at Kyo before she left.

"_He really is popular with the girls..." *sigh*_

"You have been sighing since we got here, is something the matter?" Looking up to meet Kyo's green eyes Hinata blushed.

"Well the thing is..." She hesitated as she bit her lip. She barley knew Kyo, and now she was about to tell him her personal problems.

"Listen I know that we barely know each other and all but you can trust me."

"Huh?"

"What Im saying is...I would like to become you friend Hinata-san, so please tell me whats on your mind." Kyo's expression became serious which caused her to see him in a different way.

Kyo placed his hands over Hinata's. "Onegia Hinata-san, tell me whats wrong. Hinata could feel her face blush as she looked into Kyo's greens eyes. His deep green eyes were so calming and soothing it caused her heart to melt.

"_His hands... they're so warm." _Nodding her head she smiled at Kyo "...Alright."

* * *

Pacing back and forth Neji bit his lip as he constantly looked at his phone.

"Oi Neji your gonna make a trench if you keeps pacing back and forth like that." Hanabi yelled at him as she stared at her cousin from the living room

"Be quiet Hanabi! I wouldnt be like this if I knew where Hinata was."

"You were the one who arrived an hour late to pick her up, of course she'll get tired of waiting around."

"Oh shut I was no more than 30 minutes late!"

"Okay okay I get it. Im sure onee-chan is with Naruto-niisan or something."

Thats right I havent called that idiot yet!" Dialing his phone Neji sat walked over to the living room and plopped on the couch _"Hinata where are you...?"_

.

.

Stepping out of Ichiramu, Naruto patted his belly with a large smile on his face."Hehe nothing cant top Ichiramu's ramen, man I sure ate a lot!"

*_BEEP, BEEP*_

"Huh?" Reaching for his phone Naruto looked at the screen in slight confusion "_Neji? Weird wonder why he's calling me. _Mushi mu-"

["Naurto is Hinata with you!"] Distancing the phone from his ear Naruto's face cringed.

"What the hell Neji why are you yelling!"

[" Please just tell me if Hinata is with you or not"]

"No she's not, why do ask?"

Sighing Neji spoke [" I was suppose to pick her up at the train station like 2 hours ago. I have been calling her phone but she doesnt answered..."]

"Hmm there's a chance that she's with Sasuke. I mean he does have a lot of work so she's probably helping him out."

["Wait what work? What are you talking about?"]

"Huh she didnt tell you? The mangaka she works for, its Sasuke ...I thought she told you already."

"[EEEEEEHHHHHH!"] Once again Naruto distanced the phone from his ear.

["Are you telling me that Yuki person Hinata has idolized for so long is that bastard Uchiha!"]

"Yeah I dont see what the big deal is- Eh?"

["Whats wrong?"]

"Well... I just found out where Hinata is."

["What really! Where is she?"]

"She's at this cafe called Caramelo, and... she's with a guy." Before Naruto finish he quickly distanced the phone from his ear, and before long he heard Neji's battle shout.

["I swear Im gonna kill that Uchiha!"]

"Um actually the guy she's with...Its not Sasuke."

["What? Then who is she with?"] Walking closer to the cafe Naruto squinted his eyes trying to see who Hinata was with.

"I cant really see but she's with some guy with blond hair. Wait it looks like that they are leaving!"

["Naruto listen to me, I need you to follow them. Make sure she's okay, and see to that nothing happens to her."]

"Eh? Isnt that considered stalking?"

[" Just do what I say! When they stop somewhere call me."]

"W-Wait Neji!" Naruto sighed as he saw Hinata in the distance.

"_I wonder who the guy is..._I guess I have no choice..." Keeping his distance from the two of them Naruto started to follow them.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling Sasuke sighed. "What happened to you...Hinata..." sitting up he gazed at a picture that was hanged up on the wall.

It was of two kids, one boy and one girl. The girl had short hair and was wearing a white yukata. While the boy was pouting staring away from the direction of the camera. Smiling Sasuke got up and reached for his phone, searching through his contacts he found the number he was looking for.

"Naruto where are you?"

[" Yo Sasuke! Im near Final valley park, why do you ask?"]

" Alright I'll be there in ten minutes wait for me there."

"[W-Wait Sasuke now really isnt a good time-]" Placing his phone in his pocket Sasuke grabbed his jacket and car keys and rushed out the door.

* * *

**So what do you think will happen between Kyo and Hinata? How will Sasuke react to all this? All these**

**answered**** will be reveled and more next week!**


	12. Chapter 12: Flower

Hey guys here's this weeks chapter. I wasnt really sure what to call this chapter so I went with flower. I hope it isnt too... _blah_, but I really couldnt think of a name. If you guys have any suggestions I'll gladly take them.

* * *

Tapping her fingers against the counter Ino took in a deep breath as she started drifting to sleep.

*_Ding, Dong*_

Popping her eyes open she quickly rose to her feet and smiled. "Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, how can I-Sasuke-kun!?" Looking around the shop Sasuke made his way up the the front counter.

"Ino... You run this shop?"

"N-No my dad does Im just filling in for him today, so what brings you here?"

Blushing Sasuke scratched his cheek " Well I-I... I just came to buy some flowers is all..." Smiling at him Ino made her way around the counter.

"You cant fool me that easily, you came here to buy Hinata flowers am I right?"

Sasuke blushed bright red from the embarrassment. Out of all the women he knew Ino was the only one who always seemed to know what he was thinking.. It was like she was a mind reader. (Hehe) He didnt want to admit it but she was right.

"Aww dont be shy, come on I have a couple of flowers Hinata might like.

Entering the green house that was behind the shop Ino approached a wooden table at the back that had several kinds of flowers on it. Looking around Sasuke noticed the lack of flowers in the green house.

"There arent a lot of flowers..."

"Well not a lot of flowers bloom around this time, especially near winter, so this shop is empty most of the time." Reaching for a flower that was in a glass vase she smiled and showed it to Sasuke.

"This flower is a Shasta Daisy, it blooms late summer and they survive till late fall." Sasuke tilted his head as he looked at the flower.

"It pretty plain...Dont you think?"

"Not at all, to me all flowers have beauty and meaning. This flower means honesty, innocence,and modesty. Dont you think Hinata is every one of those traits?" Slowly reaching for the flower Sasuke started at it for a good 5 minutes until he realized what he was doing.

"_Innocence...That technically describes her in one word. _Alright I'll take a dozen..." Clapping her hands together Ino smiled.

"Great! You can go back into the shop and wait for me there. I'll be there in a minute.

.

.

Leaning against the wall Sasuke looked at Hinata's contact number. ["The number you have called is unavailable please..."]

"She still isnt answering... I'll call Naruto again."

*_Click*_

["H-Hey Sasuke, w-whats up?"]

"Naruto are you still at the park?"

["Yes..."] Raising an eyebrow Sasuke noticed the hesitation in Naruto's voice.

"...Okay, at any rate can you call Hinata for me? I have been trying to reach all day but she doesnt answer. If you do can you tell her to meet me in the park."

["...The thing is Hinata is already at the park"] Tilting his head Sasuke Furrowed his brows.

"Already at the park, is she with you?"

["Well...not exactly..."]

"What do you mean not exactly?" Sasuke was starting to get inpatient. He wasnt sure himself but the fact that Naruto was taking so long to answer him was getting on his nerves.

[" Well she's at the park, but not with me. She's with this guy..."] All emotion left Sasuke's face, he felt this strong uneasiness take over his body.

"Do you know who this guy is...?"

[" No I dont, but from where I'm standing all I can see is that this guy has blond hair."]

"_Blond hair!? _W-Wait what color are his eyes!?" His palms started to fell clammy as anxiety ran all over his body.

["Like I told you I cant seem much from where Im standing..."]

Sasuke bit his lower lip "...Kyo, its gotta be Kyo!"

["Kyo? Who the hell is Kyo!?"]

"Naruto where in the park are you?"

["Uh, Im near the kids playground."]

"Shit...Shit, shit, shit! Naruto wait for me there."

["H-Hey Sasuke-"]

Jamming his phone into his pocket Sasuke bit his thumb "_What the hell is Kyo doing with Hinata!?"_

"Sorry I took so long, I wanted the flowers to look- hey are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Grabbing the flowers from Ino's hand Sasuke rushed out the flower shop. "I'll pay for these later."

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Standing outside the shop with a confused look on her face Ino stared at the car as it got smaller and smaller till it was out of site.

"What the heck... happened?"

* * *

Holding onto the cold metal chain of the swing Hinata sighed as she stared at her lap. " And thats technacliy it..." Sitting in the seat next to her Kyo smiled

"I see, so in short you have no recollection of Sasuke-kun and you cant seem to find any way of remembering him at all, plus the pressure from you father to inherit the company. With all that I dont really blame you for being stressed out, but why did you decided to become a mangaka's assistant of all things? With your families status you could get any job you want."

Looking up at the clear blue sky she smiled. "As long as I can remember I have always enjoyed drawling, and when I saw Yuki sensei's- I mean Sasuke-sans work I knew at that moment that I wanted to learn from him..." Slowly getting up Kyo stood in front of her.

"I see... This kind of works makes you happy...Im glad, and dont worry everything will turn out okay." Smiling at her he patted her head, Hinata blushed as she gazed at Kyo. His gental smile was so kind and soothing that it calmed her completely.

"By the way do you happen to know who that guy over there?" Following her gaze in the direction he was pointing to Hianta's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto-kun!?" Hinata's face grew bright red as she quickly stood up, nearly tripping.

"Judging by your reaction Im assuming that you know him?"

"Y-Yes I do, but what is Naruto-kun doing here?"

Scratching the back of his head Kyo sighed. "Well he has been following us since we left the cafe. I was considering calling the police, but I just wanted to make sue if you knew him first."

"N-No he's an old childhood friend of mine, but I wonder why he was following us..."

.

.

Pacing back and froth Naruto broke out into a cold sweat. "Man oh man, they saw me! So much for my secret cover..." Glancing to the side Naurto saw Sasuke running towards him.

"Naruto where are they?" Out of breath Sasuke struggled to breath. Glacning downwards Naruto noticed the bouquet of flowers in his hand, and he could help but ask.

"Are those...for Hina-chan? H-Hey Sasuke!" Without saying a word Sasuke marched forward to where Kyo and Hinata were.

Noticing Sasuke approaching them Kyo smirked. "It appears that Sasuke-kun is here as well..."

"What...!" Quickly turning around she was greeted by Sasuke who was standing behind her.

"Hello there Sasuke-kun what brings you here?" Kyo grinned at Sasuke's cold menacing glare.

"I should be asking you the same question, what the hell are you doing here with Hinata?"

"Why we were only having a conversation, and I dont recall Hinata-san belonging to you in any form for you to be so controlling over her."

The tension in the air grew heavy as both men stared at each other. Sasuke glared at Kyo, and as for him he just smiled almost as if nothing was happening.

"Well my dear it looks like this is where we part ways..." Leaning close Kyo kissed her on the cheek, Sasuke snapped as he saw him.

"K-Kyo-san!?" Hinata's grew bright red as she placed her hand over the cheek where had Kyo kissed her.

"I be seeing you again-" Before he could finish Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the pole of the swing set.

"...My, my did I hit a nerve...?"

"You bastard..." Leaning close to him Kyo whispered to Sasuke.

"I told you didnt I? Dont let her wander to far from you reach, and to keep a close eye on her." Gritting his teeth Sasuke raised his left hand, ready to punch him in the face.

"Sasuke-san stop!" Running to him Hinata grabbed a hold of his arm and held it tight.

"Hinata what are you-"

" Sasuke-san please stop!" Sasuke's heart throbbed as he gazed upon Hinata's face. After glaring at Kyo for another minute Sasuke surrendered

"...Alright..." Loosening his grip he sighed. Stepping away from him Kyo rubbed his chest as he gazed at Hinata.

"Please Hinata-san dont make that face, it doesnt suit you." Kyo attempted to make another approach to Hinata, but he was blocked by Sasuke. "It appears I have angered Sasuke-kun so for now I'll be going, see you again Hinata-san."

Facing away from them Kyo started to walk away. Despite leaving Sasuke was still glaring at him, fire in his eyes.

.

"Sasuke-san...Why did you do that...?" Opening his mouth Sasuke didnt know what to say. He felt ashamed of acting the way he did especially in front of Hinata.

"I...Im sorry, I dont know what came over me..." He turned his gaze away from hers, he felt embarrassed to look at her.

"Oh...!" Glancing at the floor she saw a boquet of flowers on the ground. The were wrapped in plastic and were tied with a silky red ribbon. Gently lifting it up she noticed a card that was hidden within the ribbon.

"To my dear Hinata, love Sasuke... Sasuke-san you got these for me?" Blushing red Sasuke bit his lower lip.

"Y-Yeah I did... Do you like them?" Closing her eyes she smiled at him.

"Yes I do thank you so much they're lovely!" Sasuke felt his heart beat faster, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile like that. Reaching out for her he placed his hand over her cheek, she was cold and it was easy to tell. Her nose was red and her cheeks were cold, but the warmth of her eyes was warmer.

"Listen to me Hinata, stay away from Kyo. He is not to be trusted do you hear me." Hinata started at Sasuke with confusion, she couldnt understand this hatred for Kyo that Sasuke had. For what she knew Kyo was a kind person, and...her friend."

*_A-Achoo* _"O-Oh Im sorry Sasuke-san!"

"Why dont we go someplace warm, its getting pretty cold"

"A-Alright where too?"

"Hmm why dont we go to my place, that okay with you?" Nodding her head they both started to walk back side by side.

* * *

"Hello master Neji you called for me?" Standing at the door way was a man who was around his 60s wearing a black uniform. He wore a pair of classes which gave his a kind and gentle appearance, along with a black fedora, a pair of white gloves and a golden pin on his right side with a symbol on it, it was clear to tell that he was of a high class.

"Yes thank you for coming on such a short notice Ethan-san... I know uncle needs you back at his mansion but..."

"No no, no need to worry, Master Hiashi understood the urgency in your voice so he was fine with me coming here."

"O-Okay if you say so, oh please right this way." Leading the man to the living room they both sat down across from each other.

"Where is lady Hinata and lady Hanabi if I may ask."

"Hanabi is staying over with a couple of her friends for two days, and Hinata is with Naurto at the park."

"I see... But you didnt call for me just to tell me how the you mistress are doing now did you?"

Neji lowered his head as he sighed"...I cant hid anything from you can I old man...?"

"Hoho,ho master Neji I have know that I have known Lady Hinata and you since the day you were born, I can read you two like a book my dear boy."

Sighing Neji picked up the folder that was on the table. "Ethan-san the reason why I called you here was because of this."

Ethan's eyes softened as he stared at the tan colored folder. "So...You know truth as to what those documents say..."

"P-Please forgive me Ethan-san I know these were meant for uncles eyes only but..."

"No I understand for master Hiashi and I knew this day would to come eventually...I just never thought it would be so soon..." The room went silent as both men looked at the folder that was on the table. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling sound of the wood being burnt in the fire place.

"Ethan-san can you please tell me more...exactly what happened 10 years ago."

Leaning back Ethan closed his eyes and sighed. "Unfortunately I cannot tell you..."

"B-But why!?"

"It would be best if _they_ were both here to hear this for it involves them as well..."

"But..." Neji sulked as he leaned back against the couch

"Please be patient master Neji, all in good time."

Staring outside the window Neji looked at the trees blowing the wind. Leaves being plucked from the trees by the strong fall breeze, and landing on the cold hard ground.

"Winter sure is coming early this year isnt it..."

"Indeed it is..."

* * *

What could be the big mystery that happened 10 years agos? What would become of Sasuke and Hinata relationship?

Stay tune and find out as the journey continues! Oh and tell me what you think of the story so far, it helps me out a lot.


End file.
